12 Days of Christmas - 2014
by pageslearntothink
Summary: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year: [Mara Jaffray, a single mother, is overwhelmed by the holidays, but finds what she needed most right under her nose when her Uncle brings a guest for Christmas.] Holiday Inn: [A crooner and a hoofer vie for the affections of a beautiful up-and-coming performer, at an inn which only opens on holidays.] I don't own the plots or HOA. R&R!
1. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year Pt 1

**Alright, here we go! Happy 1st day of Christmas! :D**

**This is a parody of The Most Wonderful Time of the Year, one of my favorite Christmas movies. It'll be six chapters long, and then I'll have a second six chapter story to finish the second half of 12DoC.**

**Also, please keep in mind that I've been obsessed with Cryaotic on YouTube lately, so I haven't been writing very often. If chapters seem to come late, I'm sorry. :/**

**And my writing has been a little bumpy lately only because I had taken off writing completely for almost two months, so it's hard to get back into the swing of things. I'm doing my best though, so thank you for sticking with me. xxx**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome Clarke's blue eyes fluttered open and was greeted by the high, white ceiling of the airport. People buzzed around him as they struggled to get to their flights and find their luggage. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, trying to rid of any bedhead. He gathered his two bags and flung them over his shoulders, moving across the packed hallway to the scheduled flight list.

Beside him, stood an older man with blue eyes that darted over the schedule. His eyebrows furrowed and Jerome almost chuckled. He seemed extremely confused. He attempted to get an employee's attention when she walked by him, but she didn't show any signs of noticing him and continued walking. He grumbled under his breath and turned back to the list.

"Which flight are you looking for?" Jerome asked, unable to watch the poor man suffer his confusion any longer.

"Uh…" he barely gave him a second glance as he reached into his pocket and pulls out his ticket, reciting the flight number.

"Oh, that happens to be my flight as well. I've been waiting for that line over there to shorten a little. I kind of fell asleep. Jerome Clarke," he held out his hand and the man took it, shaking it firmly.

"Ronald Morris, but you can call me Ron." He said.

"Come with me. I have good news and bad news. Good news is: I have an idea on how to get us on that plane a little bit faster. Bad news: it's a little dishonest." Jerome shrugged.

"Keep talking." Ron ordered with a nodded and Jerome smiled.

"Alright, come on. Follow my lead and let me do all the talking." He instructed and walked over to the woman at the end of the line.

She was standing there with a frown, checking the passengers' tickets.

Jerome arched an eyebrow and sighed in annoyance. "Excuse me, miss, we have a bit of a problem here."

"Yeah, you and about a billion other people today." She snapped.

"Yeah, well, your baggage hand just ran over my uncle."

"So?"

"So? So, that's what we call negligence."

She gave him a once over and pursed her lips. "Nothing I can do for you."

"Hey, listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." he said, stopping her from walking away.

She turned to him again and raised a skeptical eyebrow, planting her hands on her wide hips.

"Now, it was all caught on tape, which of course will be subpoenaed. And I've got the names and numbers of twelve witnesses. Now, when they see the tape of that—"

"Okay, what's the easy way?" she cut him off.

"You take these tickets up there and check us in. A little upgrade would be nice." He smiled innocently.

"Alright, coming through," she called and unhooked the rope that led around the other passengers.

Jerome motioned for Ron to go first and followed him to the desk.

* * *

Mara Jaffray pressed the tip of the pen against the notebook paper, waiting for her son to tell her what to write.

"Dear, Santa, I am good. How are you? This year, I would like a Rocketwheel. Your friend, Tyler Jaffray." The seven year old said and she copied it down for him.

"Very professional," she commented, "What's this Rocketwheel?"

"Mum, it's only the coolest bike in the entire world! It makes cool noises and goes super-fast—"

"Okay, I get it. It's a big deal." Mara laughed, poking him with the end of her pen. "Is that all?"

"Well, Uncle Ron brings me everything else." Tyler shrugged.

"I guess that's true." Mara said. "You know, this year, we're going to have to be extra nice to Uncle Ron."

"You mean, because of Aunt Georgia?"

"Yes, because of Aunt Georgia. Holidays can be hard for someone who just lost someone they love."

"We'll make this the best Christmas ever, then." He vowed.

"Yes we will." She winked, moving to get off the bed, but she stopped, picking up a small notebook off his nightstand. "What's this?"

"Some boys at school told me that Santa Claus isn't real, so I wrote down a few questions."

"Which are?"

"How does he do it all in one night?"

Mara brushed her black hair over her shoulder. "Well, there are the time differences, so when it's Christmas here, it's not Christmas in other parts of the world, and that gives him an extra night."

Tyler raised a skeptical eyebrow and Mara rolled her eyes, laughing lightly.

"It's time for you to go to sleep, my little Einstein." She whispered and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, mum," he said softly as she turned off the light and left the room.

* * *

"I don't see why everyone's always complaining about flying, this is nice." Ron chuckled, looking around the plane.

Jerome smirked, picking up the First Class menu. "Yeah, well, enjoy it while it lasts. On the flight home, you'll be in the back with the peasants. So would you like something?" he asked, displaying the menu to Ron.

"Oh, no, thank y—"

"Ron, this is First Class; everything's free."

"Hi, can I get you anything? Something to drink?" The flight attendant smiled.

"Free?" Ron looked to Jerome for confirmation and the blond nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'll, um…" he took the menu from Jerome and looked it over quickly, "Here, I'll start with a beer, and move my way into the steak and eggs with champagne."

Jerome laughed. "I'll have the same, thank you."

"I could get used to this." Ron sighed.

* * *

"My mother's not coming to Christmas dinner, when I need her to make the turkey, and Paul's parents were expecting to meet her. Tyler's bike isn't available anywhere. I don't know how to make a turkey. I haven't decorated. I don't have the tree up. I don't have the lights on the house yet—Ronda is going to be all over me about that…" Mara rambled under her breath, looking over a patient's file.

"Making a turkey's easy." Her assistant said. "Well, no, the first few times, it was dry and another time it was kind of rubbery and—I'm not helping. Sorry."

"Okay, just drop everything you were doing today and see if you can find this bike online somewhere."

"Will do." Alisha nodded, leaving the room.

"And turkey recipes." she called after a second thought.

"On it!"

Mara sighed heavily, stroking her forehead stressfully. She picked up her phone when it began ringing, only to stop the noise but she answered calmly.

"Hey, Mara," Paul Richards greeted over the line.

"Paul, hi," she breathed with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Oh, I'm…I'm okay. I'm glad you called. I needed to tell you that my mum won't be coming out for Christmas dinner."

"What? My parents were really looking forward to meeting her."

"I know. I'm sorry. They'll be meeting my Uncle Ron, though."

"Oh."

Mara stopped tapping her pen against her strong wooden desk and leaned back in her tall office chair. "What's that 'oh' supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just…I met him only that one time, but he's…he's a little rough around the edges, Mara."

"Ron is the nicest guy in the world." She defended him.

"I'm sure he is." Paul conceded.

* * *

"…Hong Kong, New York, Sydney, Paris," Jerome listed, drifting off.

"What did you do in Paris?" Ron asked, sipping from his beer.

"Um, let's see…I taught English, bartended, waited on tables. Basically just did anything I could find and keep long enough to make money to buy food and pay for a place to sleep."

"I wouldn't want to write your resume."

"It's probably about forty pages long." Jerome chuckled. "What's in Liverpool?"

"My niece and her son," Ron replied, pulling his wallet out of his pocket so he could show him a picture of them.

"Wow, she's pretty."

"Yeah, she's a gem. More like a daughter than a niece. Her father died when she was really young and her mother, my sister: a lawyer, really busy, classy lady. Totally crazy."

Jerome laughed. "Single mother?"

"Yeah, she has this boyfriend now; I've only met him once. Really successful, really rich, and if you ask me, really boring. This guy wears £800 shoes."

Jerome looked at him sideways, dark eyebrows furrowing. "Really?"

"Trust me, I've been a cop for thirty-eight years, and if there's one thing I've learned, it's never trust a man that wears £800 shoes."

"You're a cop and you let me lie to get us into First Class?"

Ron shrugged. "I'm not a cop any more. Plus, it wasn't exactly a lie."

Jerome shook his head.

"What about you? Why are you heading for Wales?"

Jerome blew out a short breath, resting his head back on the seat. "Old girlfriend. I'm going to talk her into opening a restaurant with me."

"No offense," Ron said, "But I can't picture you to stand at the doors of restaurant, asking, 'Good evening, would you like a menu?'"

"Oh, no, I'm strictly behind the scenes. On top of everything else, I'm a chef."

"You can cook?"

Jerome nodded once, taking a swig of his beer.

"What do you know about turkey?"

Jerome arched an eyebrow and chuckled. "Ron, you have not had a turkey until I have cooked you a turkey."

* * *

"There he is!" Mara smiled brightly, hugging Ron tightly.

"Still taking those beauty pills." He winked and then turned his attention to Tyler. "Hey, it's Tyler, my favorite nephew!"

"I'm your only nephew, Uncle Ron." Tyler pointed out.

Ron turned when Jerome stepped up next to him. "No luck?"

"Nah, it's cancelled, and they don't know when the next flight will be."

"That's lousy."

The blond shrugged. "I don't mind spending another few nights in an airport. You meet the most interesting people. It was nice meeting you, Ron."

"Yeah, you too." He shook his hand firmly.

"Merry Christmas, guys." Jerome said before picking up his duffel bag and finding a place to sit.

"Who was that?"

"He…is a very good friend of mine." Ron replied.

"Really—"

"I need a favor—"

"I knew it." Mara sighed.

"Mars, he helped me find my flight when no one else would. He got me into First Class. He's a nice guy. I don't want him sleeping on this hard, cold, dirty floor, where he might get run over by baggage hands. I need him to stay at your house—"

"Uncle Ron," she protested, "He cannot stay in my house. He can get a hotel room if he wants a decent place to sleep."

"Come on, love, it's Christmas."

"He could be a psycho for all I know."

"I smelled him. He's fine. Really, Mars, I'm a cop. Do you really think I'd let a man sleep in your house if I wasn't first sure that he's clean?" he demanded, and when she still didn't relent, he added, "He knows how to cook."

"He can cook?" she asked doubtfully.

"You know what is specialty is? Turkey."

"Oh, we could always use a one of those!" Tyler grinned. "It's been a long time since we had a good turkey dinner."

"Hey, mister, that's enough from you." Mara smiled.

"Please, Mara, have a heart."

Mara sighed. "One night."

"Thank you. Thank you. You're an angel." He turned around and waved a hand at Jerome. "Hey, you're in!"

He smirked, grabbing for his bag and rushing to catch up with them.

"Jerome Clarke, this is my niece, Mara." Ron introduced them.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Mara said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"It's a pleasure."

* * *

**Review?**

**You guys are fantastic! xx**

**"We're rockin' around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop. Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop. Rockin' around the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring. Later, we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling." -Brenda Lee**

**-Rachel**


	2. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year Pt 2

**I'm glad that you guys like the story so far! :)**

**Happy 2nd Day of Christmas!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you want to meet Clifford?" Tyler asked Jerome, running up to the front door of his house.

"Is he a giant red dog?" Jerome replied, stepping out of Mara's way so she could unlock the front door.

"No."

"Who is he then?"

"You'll see," Tyler said mysteriously, hurrying to take off his shoes and coat.

"Oh, Mara!"

They looked up when Mara's neighbor, Ronda, ran across the yard, carrying a bowl.

"Hi, Ronda," Mara smiled, walking down the walkway to meet her halfway.

"I noticed you don't have your lights up yet. A guy came by, asking if I needed my lights hung up, but since my husband did it, of course, I told him that you'd like some help. He'll be coming by later if you're interested. You don't want to be the only dark house on Christmas Eve." She held out the bowl and Mara took it from her. "It's really good clam chowder. Really creamy."

"Oh, thank you,"

"And um, who's your friend?"

Mara looked back at the house, thinking that Jerome might have been standing on the porch, but the men had retreated into the warm house after Tyler. She shrugged, smiling at Ronda lightly. "I don't know, my uncle found him on the airport floor."

Ronda's eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"Have a nice day." She said and walked into the house, closing the door gently. The wreath that hung on the door fell off and landed on the porch with a clank. Mara sighed, hanging her head.

"Mum, it's too big." Tyler called from the second floor and Mara rolled her eyes, laughing softly.

"No, it's not, the hook is too small." She hollered back.

* * *

"This is Clifford." Tyler said, looking through the glass of the fish tank.

Jerome looked around Tyler's bedroom and raised an eyebrow. "You've got a really neat room, kid."

"Organization saves time." He replied and Jerome smirked, coming to kneel beside him.

"Can't argue with that, I guess." He stared at the small turtle in the tank.

"It's a Red-eared Slider." Tyler informed him.

"Oh, yeah, I used to work on a turtle far."

"Really?" he asked, brown eyes widening.

"Yeah, in Australia; we raised mostly starfish, but turtles were a big side show. You know, he looks really familiar. I…I think that's Harry."

"Harry?"

"Yeah, see, you can tell them apart by their markings." He said and rolled up his sleeve, reaching into the water and scooping up Clifford. "Yep, this is Harry. Isn't that funny? Travel half way across the world, just to run into someone you know. I love that."

Tyler grinned up at him and then grabbed onto his wrist to see his hand better. "Cool ring."

"Thanks, you like it? You know what the stone's made out of?" When Tyler shook his head, Jerome smiled. "Molten lava. I was at the base of a volcano when it erupted and I had to camp out in a cave for a week until the ash cleared."

"Wow!"

Jerome turned Clifford onto his back and the turtle wiggled his legs and head slowly, in an attempt to right himself. "Beautiful…"

* * *

"Sorry I had to put you on the floor, but I'm a senior citizen and you're supposed to respect your seniors." Ron said, setting a pillow and a blanket on the couch in Mara's office.

"I've slept on worse." Jerome chuckled, slipping his hands into his trouser pockets and looking out the window. His eyes fell on a man hauling things from Mara's garage into the back of a van. "Hey, Ron,"

"Yeah?"

"What do you make of that?"

Ron peered over his shoulder and out of the window. "Huh, look at that."

"Something doesn't seem right about this guy."

"You've got a good eye, son."

"Should we investigate?"

"Oh, yeah…"

They jogged down the stairs, pulled on their coats and walked out of the house, stopping behind the dodgy blue van. Jerome opened one of the doors and Ron took the other one. The man looked back at them and laughed nervously.

"Guys, this isn't what you think it is." He stuttered.

"Are you thinking that I'm thinking that this is what we think it is?" Ron asked Jerome.

"Oh, I definitely think it's what we think it is."

"Yeah, we do."

The man's eyes darted around the van quickly before he tried to run, and Ron slammed the door he was holding open, causing it to knock into the man's head. He fell onto the van's floor and groaned. Jerome closed his door and stood in front of them.

"Okay," Ron said, heading back into the house, "You watch him, I'll call the police. I am exhausted…"

"You got it." Jerome grinned lopsidedly.

"Ow, my head…" came the garage thief's muffled complaint and Jerome chuckled.

* * *

Mara looked up from her computer when she heard police sirens blaring outside her house. Her eyebrows drew together and she shot out of her chair, grabbing a sweater as she rushed for the front door. She jumped when the wreath on the door fell again and she huffed, shaking her head. She stepped over it and closed the door behind her, hurrying onto the driveway. "What is going on out here?"

"Your garage was being robbed, dear." Ron told her.

"The man I hired to hang up the lights was robbing me?"

"Oldest trick in the book, right, Ron?" Jerome said, running his fingers through his hair.

"You know what? You should be a cop." Ron commented.

"Well, couldn't you have had him hang up the lights before they took him? Like, community service or something?"

Ron chuckled, kissing her cheek and going back into the house.

Jerome followed him and stopped to pick up the wreath. "This wreath is huge."

"The hook's just a little too small." Mara corrected him.

"This thing weighs twenty pounds!"

"Stop criticizing my wreath. I've got more important things to worry about. Like…Ronda. I don't have lights up, and my house is going to be the only dark house on Christmas Eve. She will never let me live this down. She needs every house to be all white lights—"

"Jaffray, calm down—"

"Jaffray?" She echoed.

"—I'll hang up the lights for you, alright? No need to hurry. But you should really get a smaller wreath."

"I need a bigger hook. Close the door?" she requested.

"With pleasure." He smiled, stepping in and closing the door for her, and she lifted the wreath to set it back on the hook, though it took several tries to get it to attach.

* * *

"And her first husband was a real waste of skin if you ask me." Ron said, holding the ladder steady and Jerome climbed it to the roof. "Took off a week after Tyler was born."

"He doesn't even call?"

"He didn't even leave a note when he left. Just left her to fend for herself. You know, she's done a great job of that. She's successful, and really smart, as any doctor should be, but when she was a kid, she was really weird."

"Weird how?"

"She was always making lists, or doing extra work for school when it wasn't needed, or doing school when she didn't need to. She never came out of her shell. I think she's still hiding in it."

"What kind of lists?" Jerome smiled, untangling a cord of lights once he was near the top of the ladder.

"You know, inventories, 'What I'm Going to Do Tomorrow', 'What I'm Going to Do 57 Years from Now…weird things like that."

Jerome laughed, lifting up the staple gun and holding the lights up to the window. A scream startled him and he reflexively pushed away from the roof. Mara looked at him through the window, hair clipped up behind her head, a towel wrapped across her body.

"Lean forward, Jerome." Ron grunted, struggling to keep the ladder from falling backwards.

"What are you doing?" Mara shrieked through the glass once the ladder was steady again.

"I'm hanging up the lights." He said as if it was obvious.

She hung her head and blew out a slow breath, leaving the bathroom.

"Is she naked?" Ron questioned quickly.

"No! No, no…" Jerome mumbled with a shake of his head.

* * *

"Paul, you remember my Uncle Ron." Mara said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Oh, yes, how are you, Ron?" Paul smiled politely, holding out his hand.

"Fine, good, and by the way, I love the shoes. They're very shiny." Ron commented.

"Oh, thank you." He reached into his pocket when his cellphone rang. "Excuse me for a minute."

"He's going to be on the phone for the rest of your life." Ron stated.

"Be nice, please," Mara whispered.

"Sorry, just working some things out at the company. Christmas rush and everything, you know how it is."

Ron nodded slowly.

"So, how's retirement? Miss being a cop?"

"You know what, not really, I just really miss the bribes. You know, nothing big, like gambling, speeding tickets – they were hot – stuff like that."

Paul turned to Mara and she pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. "Weren't you ever afraid of getting caught?"

"He's joking, Paul. Aren't you, Uncle Ron?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm—I'm a big kidder. But, just so you know, from the bottom of my heart, I am in awe of those shoes." He said with fake sincerity, placing a hand over his heart.

"Well, thanks again, Ron."

"You bet ya, Paul."

"Um, Mara, this is Tyler's Christmas present."

"Ooh, an envelope."

Mara shot a look in Ron's direction for his sarcastic enthusiasm. She opened the envelope and pulled out the gift certificate inside. "Oh, wow," she murmured, laughing lightly and looking up at Paul.

Ron whistled lowly.

"It's for Toy World. That's his favorite right?"

"Yeah, um, but you know you could have just given him any kind of toy."

"I know, but I couldn't pick anything out. So I thought that he could just get whatever he wanted."

"Well, it's very generous, and very thoughtful, but really, I think you should just get him a toy."

"I can get my assistant to find something—"

"Um, no, that's not—"

Paul looked over her shoulder when the backdoor opened and closed, Jerome stepping in.

"Sorry, just grabbing a cup of coffee." He said apologetically.

"Who's that?"

"Um, he's the light guy." Mara replied.

"The light guy…"

"Let me help you with that, Jerome." Ron said, hurrying into the kitchen.

"And he just comes in and makes himself coffee in your house?"

"He's a friend of the family—"

"Jaffray, you're out of milk." Jerome told her as he lifted his mug in a silent goodbye, leaving the house again.

"He needed a place to stay…" she drifted off a little awkwardly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Paul's eyebrows furrowed. "He's not going to be here on Christmas, right? My parents might think that's a little weird. Some random guy staying at your house—"

"He's leaving tomorrow, don't worry." She promised.

* * *

"Mars, you better come see this." Ron called from her office.

"Coming, Uncle Ron." Mara responded, tossing a pile of mail into the trashcan and then meeting him in her office. "What is it?"

He pointed to the television as he took a sip of coffee and Mara watched the lady on the screen explain that the Wales airport was closed, and all flights were cancelled.

"_It's going to be one cold night. Brr… I'm freezing just thinking about it."_

"Looks like Jerome can't leave just yet." Ron stated.

"It'll clear up soon, Uncle Ron. We said one night."

"You would kick him out on Christmas Eve?" he asked with wide eyes

"Don't start with that." she said.

"You are evil."

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to the grocery store, why don't you guys get the tree out and decorate it while I'm gone?" Mara suggested, buttoning her jacket up.

"We can wait until you get back." Jerome offered.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Tyler knows where everything is." She kissed Tyler's forehead and Ron's cheek, picking her purse up off the kitchen counter.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Jerome asked seriously.

Mara shook her head, turning away from him before he could see the blush pooling on her tan cheeks. She left the house and the boys heard her car pull out of the driveway.

"Well, let's go get this tree." Ron grunted as he stood up.

Tyler led them into the basement and helped Jerome and Ron carry the box the tree was stored in up the steps and into the living room.

Jerome flicked the cardboard flap open and they stared down at the tree. "This is what she wants us to set up? A fake tree. A silver, fake tree."

"But look, it's got ugly little gold things on it." Ron pointed out.

"You guys never have a real tree?" Jerome questioned Tyler.

"Mum says they drop needles."

"They're supposed to drop needles. A real tree is part of the Christmas experience. The perfect Christmas needs a real tree. My grandfather and I would spend hours finding the perfect tree when I was a kid."

"That sounds like so much fun." Tyler exclaimed.

"Why don't we surprise your mum with a real tree?"

"She's not going to like it."

"It'll grow on her." Jerome shrugged.

"They sell them down the street." Tyler told him, looking up at his uncle hopefully.

"Let's go buy a Christmas tree." Ron grinned.

* * *

"Jerome, I found it! It's perfect!" Tyler called.

Jerome and Ron weaved around the pine trees until they found Tyler.

"Oh, that's beautiful." Ron said.

"Now, _that_ is the perfect Christmas tree." Jerome agreed.

"Let's pay for this thing—"

"Oh, no, I've got it, Ron." Jerome assured him, dragging a hand through his hair.

"You're our guest. Come on, this is my family. I couldn't let you do that."

"No, it was my idea. Just because I sleep on an airport floor now and then, doesn't mean I'm destitute. Don't' worry about it."

"Alright, can't change your mind, can I?" Ron surrendered.

Jerome laughed.

"Thank you, Jerome." Tyler grinned, rushing to hug him.

He smiled, rubbing his back. "My pleasure, kiddo."

* * *

"I thought you were going shopping." Ron said when Mara walked into the house empty handed.

"Oh, well, I kind of…um…" she sighed.

"Jerome made lunch. See you've got your salmon and your veggie-tables… Magnificent. I believe he has a plate for you on the counter."

"That was nice of him…what is that smell?" she turned around and froze when her brown eyes landed on the pine tree standing tall in the corner of her common room. "That's a real Christmas tree. With needles and sap—"

"Jerome bought it."

"I picked it out, mum, do you like it?" Tyler queried happily, running into the room with Jerome on his heels.

Mara smiled. "Yes, it's a wonderful tree. Good job, darling."

"Jerome, this is fabulous." Ron complimented him, taking a bite of the fish.

"Thank you." He said with a bow of his head.

* * *

Mara knocked gently on the bedroom door, poking her head into the room. "Jerome?"

When she didn't get an answer and noticed the shower running in the bathroom, she stepped in. She stopped next to the sofa against the wall and placed the towels she held on the arm and hesitantly reaching for Jerome's passport, pulling it out of his backpack's front pocket. She swallowed, feeling horrible for being so nosy, and opened it, studying his information before flipping through the many stamps on the pages. She stopped when a picture fell out of the small book and she picked it up, eyes flitting between his face and the strawberry-blonde haired girl he had his arm around. She jumped when the water turned off and quickly stuffed the passport back into the pocket the way it had been before. She picked up the towels and turned around when Jerome walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his slim waist and one around his shoulders.

"Hi," he said in slight surprise.

"Hi, I um, brought you some towels." She said slowly, realizing how silly that was.

"I've got some." He chuckled.

"Yes, I see that." She murmured.

"Imagine how embarrassing it'd be if I didn't have any." He smirked, using the towel that hung on his shoulders to dry his hair.

"Yes, um…"

"Hey, but now we're even. I've seen you in a towel and now you've seen me in one." He grinned.

"Right, I'm just going to take my towels and leave."

"Alright," he nodded, watching her scurry out of the room before laughing, covering his head with the towel and shaking it over his hair.

"Actually," she cleared her throat, and Jerome's head shot up when she opened the door again. He pulled the towel back onto his shoulders and swept a hand through his hair sideways. "Sorry, but I need a favor."

* * *

"So what's this friend's name?" Mara asked, pushing the shopping cart down the grocery store aisle.

"Willow," Jerome replied, grabbing a couple cans of cranberry sauce off a shelf. "I know, she sounds like a total hippy, and you're right, she is a total hippy."

"Oh, no, it's a very pretty name." she declared. "Does she have flowers in her hair, walk around barefoot, and dance around fires."

Jerome smirked. "Have I said anything about Paul?"

"What's there to be said about Paul?" she inquired. "He's right, he's charming, good looking—"

"Maybe I should date him."

"—very successful and well organized."

"That's gotta spice up the passion."

"Stop it."

"Wait, when you open up his closet, all his shirts are organized by color."

When she didn't respond, he laughed.

"I knew it."

"Come on, we gotta find a turkey." She turned away from him.

He grinned, pushing the cart after her.

* * *

"How did you know this place was here?" Mara asked as they exited a different grocery store. "I mean, I live here, and I had no idea it even existed."

"I like to read about food."

"Oh, right, you're going to open a restaurant with Miss Weeping Willow." She teased.

He chuckled, loading bags of food into the trunk of her car.

"So, tell me about your location. Is there a lot of traffic?"

"Don't have one yet." He shrugged, closing the trunk.

"What kind of cuisine?"

He stopped and looked down at her. "You're a little bit crooked here." He said, adjusting her wide-brimmed black hat. He moved her curly hair a little and then patted her shoulders.

"You're avoiding the subject." She said.

"You know, more women should wear hats. Some women don't look good in hats, but you do."

"Thank you, but can we get back to talking about your business?" she requested with a grin, sliding into the car.

"Only if we have to."

"I'm sorry; it just sounds a bit vague."

"Jaffray, my whole life is a bit vague."

"You really don't want to talk about this, alright."

"Thank you. Now, there's this really good bakery just up the street."

* * *

**Review?**

**Anyway, I'm making bread today. xP **

**I'm going to start working on the next few chapters of Sink or Swim, I've been trying to find some inspiration, but I realize I'm just not letting myself write. :/ It'll be updated soon!**

**"You better watch out, you better not cry. Better not pout, I'm telling you why: Santa Claus is coming to town. He's making a list and checking it twice. Gonna find out who's naughty and nice. Santa Claus is coming to town." -Santa Claus Is Coming To Town, Rod Stewart**

**-Rachel**


	3. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year Pt 3

**Hey, happy 3rd day of Christmas! The days are going by pretty fast, aren't they! :D**

**What do you guys want this year?**

**My list consisted of everything it does every year: band merch, music, video games, and jewelry. c:**

**I have a sneak peek to Chapter 2 of _Sink or Swim_ on _Into the Future_. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I was wondering when you'd be chased out of the room by his snoring." Mara said when Jerome sat at the kitchen counter.

"I've heard worse." He smirked. He observed the pile of Christmas cards she was signing and sealing into envelopes. "Wow, you've got a lot of friends. You know all these people?"

"I…know of them." she defended herself.

Jerome swiped the list of people off the counter and skimmed over the names. "Who is Kate Fields?"

"She is…"

"You don't even know who she is."

"She sent me a Christmas card."

Jerome's blue eyes flitted to the trashcan and then back to her. "You threw all of those cards away earlier."

"I knew who they were from."

"But with Christmas cards, you're supposed to like, hang them up on your back door, or prop them up on your mantel."

"I don't want to clutter the house." She stated.

"Okay," he mouthed silently and looked down at the list again. "Who is Tony Welder?"

"Tony is..."

"You wouldn't know him if he walked in this room right now." He challenged. "What do you think he's going to do with your card? You're killing yourself here, and for what?"

Mara sighed, standing up. "I am going to sleep."

"I know it's none of my business—" he began, following her to the steps.

"You are correct."

"—but you're doing Christmas wrong."

She turned around and arched her eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

He sighed, swiping a hand through his hair. "People blow it out of proportion, always getting stressed and anxious over everything; rushing to get the best deals on everything. But remember when you were a kid, and you waited for it all year because the presents were fantastic, and the whole Santa belief was magic and the food was amazing and everyone was just so much…happier. Some people can't wait for Christmas to be over, but for me, December 26th is the saddest day of the year."

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah…"

"It must be wonderful to have no responsibilities." Mara snapped quietly, trying to force herself to be calm. "And just fly from country to country and job to job, but I have a son, a job, a house, and I don't need you telling me what I'm doing wrong, in my house at one o'clock in the morning."

Jerome took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. That was out of line."

"Thank you," Mara pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, brown eyes glinting in the dim light from the kitchen. "Good night."

"Night," he whispered, walking around the sofa as she walked up the stairs silently. He sat down with a sigh, but shot up, crying out in pain.

"Are you okay?" Mara hissed urgently, turning back to him.

"Sat on your Nutcracker." He announced, holding up the wooden figurine.

"You deserve it," she said, biting back a laugh, and continuing up the steps.

"Yeah, I guess so." He mumbled, falling back on the sofa cushions. He dragged his hands down his face in exhaustion, unable to close his eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

"Good morning," Mara greeted, kissing Tyler's forehead as she walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Jerome made pancakes, mum." He declared.

"They are amazing." Ron spoke up.

"I'm sure they are."

Jerome set a plate in front of her and lifted a pitcher of orange juice to her empty glass, pouring it nearly to the brim. "The trick is to leave the batter a little lumpy otherwise the pancakes will be really thin and not very enjoyable."

"Thank you for the advice." Mara smiled, cutting a piece and forking it into her mouth. "They're very good."

"Thank you," he bowed his head.

"You know, I could make these for you." She offered Ron and Tyler.

They looked at each other briefly before bursting out laughing.

"What? Why is that so funny?" she scoffed.

"No reason," Tyler denied.

"Except that you couldn't make these, love." Ron finished with a wink and taking a long drink from his orange juice.

Mara didn't reply, returning her attention to her breakfast, but her mind wandered to Jerome, standing at the end of the kitchen island, eating silently so he didn't interrupt the family's joking. She looked away when his icy eyes flitted up to meet hers and she blushed, seeing his amused smirk out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Jerome clasped his hands together, looking down at the walkway that led up to the porch. The front door open behind him and the wreath fell off, the bells clanking on the concrete. He chuckled softly.

"Jerome, what are you doing? It's really cold. You might get sick." Mara said, hanging the wreath back up.

"The cold doesn't really bother me that much." he shrugged.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night—"

"That was entirely my fault." He interrupted her, glancing over when she sat beside him.

"No, you're right; I do go to extremes with Christmas. I just…"

"You don't need to give me an explanation. It's none of my business."

"I've never liked Christmas. I'm just trying to make it perfect for Tyler."

Jerome looked at her in shock. "You don't like Christmas?"

She blushed, looking away. "Yeah, I know, it's weird. I never had a reason to like it."

"You…but…" he sighed ponderously, sweeping a hand through his hair.

"What's your reason for liking Christmas?" she challenged.

He shot her a tight smile before looking out at the street. "When I was a kid, my parents would do their best to be completely civil on Christmas Day. My dad would come down to visit and my mum would turn off her phone. My sister never stopped smiling on Christmas. So…I guess everything just seems better on Christmas."

"Don't you want to spend Christmas with them this year?"

"We don't get together for Christmas anymore." He stood up. "I forgot. I was going to tell Tyler about the time I camped on Mount Fuji. Later."

* * *

Ron smirked mischievously, playing the recorded weather forecast and sitting back in the sofa. "Mara, you wanted the weather." He called out.

Mara entered the room quickly and turned to the television, folding her arms across her chest.

"_It's going to be one cold night. Brr… I'm freezing just thinking about it." _The woman said on the screen, standing in a crowded airport.

Mara's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, she said the same thing yesterday. And she was wearing the same dress." She turned to Ron slowly. "Uncle Ron."

He pursed his lips, eyes flitting between her and the television. "Oops."

Mara opened her mouth to scold him, but Jerome stepped up beside her, his coat already pulled on. "I'm ready when you are."

Mara tensed a little but twisted and nodded. "Give me a second."

* * *

**Review?**

**Next year, I'm going to have to write 12DoC things way ahead of time. I don't have the second story finished for this year yet. So I'm rushing. :/ If you have any prompts for next year's 12DoC, send 'em in and I'll see what I can do! :***

**"And so I'm offering a simple phrase, to kids from one to nine-two. All though it's been said many times, many ways: Merry Christmas to you." -The Christmas Song (Merry Christmas To You), Nat King Cole**

**-Rachel**


	4. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year Pt 4

**I almost forgot to post this chapter. xP**

**Anyway, **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome swung his duffel bag into the trunk of Mara's car and then turned to Tyler with a smile. "It was fun, kiddo." He shook the hand Tyler held out to him.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. Take care of Harry for me, would you?" He shrugged, mussing Tyler's curly hair.

Tyler nodded sadly.

"It was a pleasure catching crooks with you, Jerome." Ron said.

"Yeah, let's do it again, sometime." He smirked, shaking his hand and opening the car door. "Merry Christmas, guys."

"Merry Christmas," Tyler waved.

Jerome slid into the car and Mara pulled out of the driveway. "Thank you again, for letting me stay here."

"No problem." Mara replied, steering the car out of the subdivision.

* * *

When Mara parked in the airport parking lot, Jerome exited the car and grabbed his bags from the trunk of the car. "Well, I…" he drifted off as he reached into a pocket on his backpack. His eyebrows drew together and he searched the other pockets before dropping his duffel and unzipping it, shuffling through his belongings. "Damn, I um," he laughed in frustration. "I don't have my passport."

"What? You've got to have it." she rushed out.

"I swear, it's not here; it must have fallen out of my bag at the house." he said, loosening his skinny black tie a little.

* * *

"Are you sure, Susan?" Mara questioned the woman standing on the other side of the desk.

"I'm sorry," she said with a shake of her head.

Jerome sighed, walking away from the two of them and running a hand through his hair.

"Please, you have to help me. I have to get this man out of my house." Mara pleaded.

"Why would you want to?" Susan whispered, waving at Jerome shyly and he smiled at her in return.

Mara dropped her head briefly before looking back up at her. "There's absolutely no way he can get on the plane without a passport?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Okay, we'll go back to the house, get your passport and we'll get back to the airport for the next flight to—oh my, god, I forgot Tyler's present!" Mara realized, turning off the highway. "I was supposed to pick it up at noon!"

Jerome opened his mouth to respond, but she continued,

"I bought that Rocketwheel bike from the pawn shop and I was supposed to pick it up from the shop at noon." When she pulled up to the curb she moaned helplessly. "It's closed. What am I going to do now? This was all he asked for."

"Come on, we'll figure something out." Jerome said, climbing out of the passenger side of the car and looking through the window of the shop.

"The only way we'll get in is if we break in." Mara grumbled, crossing her arms to warm herself when a chilling breeze swept under the shop's front door awning.

"That can be arranged." Jerome assured her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Go wait in the ally across the street."

"What are you going to do?"

"Leave it to me, Jaffray. You want the bike right?"

"You can't break into this store!" she hissed.

"It's got an alarm; a really cheap one at that. I used to install them."

"Was that before or after you worked on the turtle farm?" she asked.

"Just wait for me, okay?" he winked and she reluctantly left his side, watching him hesitantly before walking to the other side of the street.

Jerome looked around, rubbing his hands together, and grabbed the doorknob, jiggling it quickly. When he heard the alarm in the shop shrill, he rushed over to the ally and pulled Mara away from the sidewalk by her arm. He sat on a flight of metal steps and Mara sighed.

"Please scoot over, or I'll be sitting in your lap." She said.

He was about to speak, but she cut him off.

"Don't start," she warned.

He shrugged with a laugh. "Okay."

They watched the police arrive at the curb and the shop keeper waddled up to the front door. When the police left, assured that the siren had been a false alarm, Jerome stood quickly, grabbing Mara's hand and leading her out of the ally.

"Hey, cars – ice – heels—" she cautioned him, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"Hey," Jerome greeted the shop keeper as he was leaving the shop, locking the door behind him. "Since you're here, could we have the bike?"

"Oh," the pudgy man glanced at the door and chortled, "That was you, wasn't it? Sorry but a deal's a deal. I told you, lady, you had to pick up the bike before noon or you wouldn't get it."

"You still have my money, Bill." Mara accused.

"You snooze, you lose." He shrugged.

"Okay, you, me, in the ally right now." Jerome challenged. "If I win, you give us the bike. If you win, you keep the bike and the money."

"You're going to fight me?" he said disbelievingly.

"Yeah."

"Alright, pretty boy." he grinned.

"Jerome—"

"Don't worry."

"It's not your money."

"I've got this."

They stopped behind the buildings and Jerome slipped his feet out of his boots.

"What are you, some kind of karate master?" Bill snickered. "Oh, I'm so scared!"

When Jerome put his fist against his palm and bowed, he cackled loudly.

"Do you mind, it's kind of ceremonial." Jerome said seriously.

"No, no, do what you have to." Bill said with a wave of his hand. "You ready?"

"When you are."

Bill charged him and Jerome reached to the side, grabbing a garbage can and bashing it into the man's face. He fell to the ground in a heap and Mara gasped. Jerome rushed forward, taking the keys to the shop from his pocket and picking up his shoes.

"I had to do it, he's bigger than me." he told her.

"That was incredible!" she exclaimed, following him to the shop door.

He unlocked it and hurried to the display window. He unhooked it from the wires holding it above the other toys in the window and lugging it to the trunk of the car.

"All in a day's work." He grinned, tossing the keys back into the ally so they landed near Bill and climbing into the car.

* * *

"Alright, let's put it in the garage." Mara said and Jerome hauled the bicycle out of the car.

"The coast is clear?" he asked.

"Yep," she confirmed, "And thank you, for helping me."

"It's no problem," he smiled.

"I haven't been the best hostess. I guess I'm a Scrooge. I'm sorry for any time I was rude to you—"

"You're not a Scrooge." He laughed, shaking his head, and slipping his hands into his pants pockets. "And I get it. I'm some random bum from the airport that your uncle roped you into letting sleep on your sofa."

"Only because you know how to cook a turkey." She stated with a playful smirk.

* * *

"Uncle Ron, you swiped Jerome's passport from his bag." Mara accused, planting her fists on her hips.

"How could you blame such a thing on your poor uncle?" he feigned hurt, placing a hand over his heart. When her expression didn't falter, he sighed, relaxing back in the desk chair he was seated in. "I'm sorry, okay? I met this guy at the airport, and even if it seems crazy, I thought he was perfect for you. And I'm right. I think he really likes you, Mars."

"Uncle Ron, I have a boyfriend; a very handsome, successful, charming boyfriend. And he's right. He's stable. Please, give him a second chance for me." she requested, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're…you're right. I shouldn't interfere with your love life."

"Exactly."

"I'll give him a chance. For you."

"Thank you." She smiled softly.

"Now, I was going to wait until Christmas, but I really can't…" he drifted off with a hinting smile.

She laughed, sitting on the sofa across from him quickly and waiting excitedly as he reached into his sweater pocket. He flipped open the box he presented, revealing a pair of amethyst earrings.

"Uncle Ron…" she whispered, her eyes widening. "Aunt Georgia's earrings. Are you sure you don't want to keep them?"

"I don't think I could pull them off." he joked.

"She let me hold them up to my ears when I was little." She bit her lip, taking them out of the box and putting one on.

"I have a picture of that." Ron said.

"Thank you," she sighed, kissing his cheek and then sitting back so he could see the earrings. "What do you think?"

"Gorgeous," he admired.

* * *

**Review?**

**I wanted to give you guys a bit of a heads up: I'm feeling a bit under the weather and I've really lost my motivation to do anything and I'm not really happy at the moment, so I haven't worked on the second half of 12DoC- the last six chapters are not finished yet. I'm going to try and get working on them, but if they seem to come a little late, they're awful or shorter than I usually write my chapters, I'm sorry, but please understand that I'm trying to get back on my feet. :)**

**Love you guys! xx**

**"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a '57 Chevrolet! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!" -Jingle Bells, The Brian Setzer Orchestra**

**-Rachel**


	5. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year Pt 5

**I'm so stressed out right now. I'm really jittery and I don't know why. I'm going to watch Holiday Inn today and work on the second half of 12DoC. I'll get those chapters up, but if they're shorter than they should be, I'm sorry. **

**Well, actually, would you prefer they be long or well written? Because right now, it's hard to do both. :/**

**If you've got a Christmas prompt for next year's 12DoC, review or PM me. :)**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

"You know, you should really be the one up here." Jerome stated, stepping down from the ladder. "You're lighter. Go on."

Mara climbed the ladder and hung an ornament on one of the higher branches. Jerome kept a hand on one of the steps to brace it and reached into a box by his feet for another ornament.

"Honestly, I have to thank you for making this Christmas so nice. It's been a really long time since I've seen Tyler this happy. I mean, he's happy all the time, but he just looks…"

"Happier? Like I said, Christmas does that." he smirked, handing her an angel.

They fell silent again, Bing Crosby singing _White Christmas_ as background noise, a fire crackling quietly in the fireplace beside them.

"What are you doing later?" Jerome asked suddenly.

"I'm going to a Christmas party Paul's parents are hosting." She replied, her voice giving away her distraction as she searched for the perfect place to hang the silvery snowman he had handed her.

Jerome nodded silently.

"There, how does it look?"

"Perfect," he answered, his gaze sweeping over her face, illuminated by the white tree lights.

She smiled down at him and he held out his hand to help her down. "I'm going to go get ready. Excuse me."

He twisted to give her room to squeeze between him and the coffee table and watched her hurry up to the second floor.

* * *

Mara brushed a strand of her curled hair behind her ear and reached for her coat. "How do I look?"

Jerome looked up from the book he was reading and stood up, dragging a hand through his hair. "Beautiful. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled shyly, turning away from him before he could see her blush. He took her coat from her and helped her into it, draping it over the velvet crimson shoulders of the long sleeve dress. She smoothed the floral skirt down her thighs, playing with the hem a little, which hung over her knees. The doorbell rang through the house and she opened the front door, expecting Paul, but Ronda stood on the porch.

"Mara, I need to speak with you." She said urgently, wrapping her hand around her wrist and pulling her out into the freshly fallen snow. She pointed at the lights that were strung on the house over the garage. "That lightbulb, it's red. It's supposed to be white so, I brought you a spare. You're the only house on the block that doesn't have all white lights on Christmas Eve."

"Don't worry, I'll get it—"

"Actually," Jerome cut in, "it's an old Chinese tradition to have on red light amongst all the white ones. It's based off the Legend of the Floating Red Candle. Yeah, it's a pretty big deal. It brings good fortune to the household. We've got an extra red bulb, if you'd like one. Have a good night." He smiled, tugging Mara back into the house.

"There is no Legend of the Floating Candle, is there."

"I'm sure there is. Somewhere. Or something similar." He shrugged.

"You did that just to make her go insane, didn't you?" Mara suspected.

"Maybe a little." He grinned impishly.

"Thanks," she laughed.

The doorbell rang again and Jerome arched an eyebrow. "You don't suppose she actually wants the bulb, do you?"

"No, that must be Paul." Mara realized, opening the door.

"Hey," the jeweler smiled, kissing her cheek. "You look great."

"Thank you. Let me just say goodnight to Tyler and I'll be right down."

"Oh, take your time." Paul said, gaze landing on Jerome when she disappeared up the stairs.

"Paul, right; I'm Jerome, friend of the family." He held out his hand and Paul shook it after a moment to assess the taller blond.

"Right, the light guy."

"Yeah, the light guy," he chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning back on the sofa behind him.

"Okay, let's go. Have fun tonight, Jerome."

"We will, Jaffray, don't worry. Hope you don't mind me teaching Tyler poker." He teased.

"Uncle Ron already taught him, even though he always denies it. So I'm sure you'll be losing to him all night long."

"Thanks for warning me." he grinned. "You better be home by curfew, young lady."

"Oh, hush," she laughed, following Paul out of the house and Jerome shut the door behind them.

"You said he was going to be gone today." Paul grumbled, unlocking his car. "Is he going to be here tomorrow? My parents are going to think it's really weird. You need to get him out of here, Mara."

"I know. He'll be leaving tomorrow, don't worry." She promised, sliding into the passenger seat.

* * *

"Good evening, dear." Gerald welcomed with a smile.

"Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Richards," Mara returned, shaking their hands.

"Oh look at those earrings," Margaret commented and Mara smiled happily, her hand instinctively going to her ear to double check it was there. "They're a bit retro aren't they? Nothing our Paul can't fix."

Mara's eyes darted around the room for a brief second, processing what she had said, but before she could react, Margaret turned to a different guest.

Paul placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be right back." he said, and marched off to mingle with a group of people on the other side of the room.

Mara sighed and gratefully took a glass of champagne from the tray that was held in front of her.

* * *

"That's another game won by Tyler." Jerome huffed as the boy swept the cookies from the middle of the table to his side.

"Jerome, is Santa Claus real?"

Ron and Jerome exchanged a look and Jerome turned back to him with a smirk. "Why, you don't believe he is?"

"Well, there's just a lot of things that don't make sense about Santa." He stated.

"Dude, things don't have to make sense for them to be real."

"What if there's a fire in the fireplace when comes down the chimney?" he challenged.

"Well," Ron began, sliding the playing cards back into their box. "He has a fire extinguisher in his sleigh."

Tyler looked at him disbelievingly.

"Okay, I think it's time for bed. Go brush your teeth, buddy." His uncle said and Tyler reluctantly hopped off his chair and ran upstairs.

When Jerome was sure he was out of earshot, he leaned into the table a little. "What do you say we give him something to believe in?"

"What did you have in mind?" Ron asked.

"Give me five minutes." he smirked, popping a cookie into his mouth and leaving the house quietly as he pulled on his coat.

Ron nodded to himself and walked upstairs to Tyler's room. "Alright, son, would you like a true story or a made up story?"

"A true story," Tyler picked, crawling under the blankets on his bed.

"Alright, well, a couple years ago, I was on this stolen jewelry case. Now, this guy that had stolen this necklace was—"

Tyler's brown eyes widened, his gaze flying to the ceiling when a thump sounded on the roof.

"Oh my, god, that's him. That's Santa." Ron hissed. "If he knows that you're awake, he won't be happy. Go to sleep, hurry."

Tyler buried himself in his covers, closing his eyes, but paying close attention to the stomping and jingling of bells on the roof. Ron left the room, turning off the light, and jogged down the stairs. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Jerome slid off the roof and landed on his back in the snow.

"Oh my, god, are you okay?" Ron demanded, rushing out to him.

"I don't know." Jerome wheezed out a laugh.

"I know a fantastic chiropractor." He assured, ushering him into the house. "That was great. That boy has never believed in Santa Claus more."

"I'd do anything for the kid."

"I'll make some hot chocolate, and get you a heat pad."

"That'd be great, thank you." Jerome sighed, wincing slightly, laying his head back on the sofa.

* * *

Mara sighed softly, planting her cheek on her fist, and boredly looking around the large room that was still filled with happy, chattering guests.

Paul excused himself from a conversation and looked down at her sitting in a chair in a random corner of the house. "Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little tired." She said.

He nodded before turning to the rest of the room. "Excuse me, everyone, could I have your attention please? I have an announcement to make."

When all the guests were watching him, he knelt before Mara, pulling a ring box out of his coat pocket. Several people gasped in excitement, looking on eagerly.

"Mara, will you marry me?" he asked.

Mara almost laughed as she was finishing off her glass of champagne, but it turned into a couch and she placed a hand to her chest, feeling the heated pressure of the visitors, Paul slipping the ring onto her finger before she even realized she had accepted.

* * *

"Hey, I'm back." Mara said softly, putting her purse on the kitchen counter. "Is Tyler sleeping?"

"Maybe not anymore. He's a little excited." Jerome smirked.

"I'll see you later." Mara said to Paul and he aimed to kiss her, but she turned her head so he got her cheek instead. He watched her walk up to the second floor before turning back to Jerome.

"I thought you should know, Mara and I were engaged tonight." He informed him.

Jerome hid his shocked expression. "Wow, congratulations, Paul."

"Thank you. I actually wanted to offer you a hotel room for the night. See, my parents are coming over here tomorrow, and it might be a little awkward, if you know what I mean. I'll handle all the expenses."

Jerome silently studied him before chuckling. "I'm supposed to help Mara with the turkey dinner—"

"I'm sure she can figure it out without you. She wants this."

Jerome took a deep breath, nodding his head slowly. "Alright, um, just let me go say goodbye to them and get my things together."

Paul nodded curtly, brushing past him and sitting at the kitchen island.

Jerome made his way to the second floor and leaned against the doorjamb of Tyler's bedroom, his blue-eyed gaze falling on the diamond ring on Mara's finger.

"Hi," Mara smiled at him, noticing him standing there.

"Hey, Jerome, I was just telling mum about Santa coming." Tyler told him excitedly.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just came to say goodnight." he replied.

"Goodnight," Mara echoed, her eyes sparkling happily.

He winked at Tyler quickly and closed the door behind him.

"And there were bells," Tyler continued his story.

"Really? What kind of bells? What did they sound like?" Mara questioned, her voice fading as Jerome sat down Mara's office, closing the door behind him.

He made sure his passport was in his bag before he sat at the desk, putting a pen to paper in a note to Tyler, and then one Mara. He folded the papers and slid them into individual envelopes. Setting them to the side, he wrote another note on a separate piece of paper, explaining to Mara how to prepare the turkey with the ingredients they had bought the day before. He switched off the office light as he hauled his bags down the stairs.

He bypassed Paul, taping the turkey recipe onto the refrigerator. He set Mara's letter on the kitchen counter, rounding the sofa to place the note to Tyler on the seat of his Rocketwheel. He slipped his ring off his finger and placed it on top of the envelope, picking up his bags again.

"You don't have to pay for a hotel room." Jerome said to Paul. "I'll catch a cab. I can spend the night in an airport, I don't mind. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Paul mumbled as Jerome left the house quietly.

* * *

**Review?**

**"Rudolph the red-nose reindeer, had a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows. All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games." -Rudolph The Red-Nose Reindeer, Gene Autry**

**-Rachel**


	6. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year Pt 6

**Last part of this story! I'm going to work on the next story today because I don't have the first chapter of Holiday Inn finished. :P**

**Now, I'm not happy with the way this ended, but I really couldn't get it better than the ending I have, even after several rewrites...so...**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Tyler ran into his mother's bedroom and jumped onto her bed, crawling up next to her and putting his hands on her cheeks. "Mum, it's Christmas!" he whispered excitedly.

Mara woke up slowly and smiled tiredly, pushing Tyler's bangs out of his eyes. "Go wake Uncle Ron up. I'll be there in a second."

"Okay," he grinned, rushing out of the room again.

Mara sat up and shrugged into her robe, feeling the unfamiliar weight of the ring on her finger, She chose to ignore it and left her room. She met Ron and Tyler at the top of the staircase and he dashed down to the first floor.

"Merry Christmas, Mars." Ron winked.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Ron," she smiled, her eyes following Tyler as he ran to the Rocketwheel first. She looked around the room, feeling like something was missing. "Where's Jerome?"

"I don't know, he wasn't—"

"He's gone, mum." Tyler announced sadly. "He left me a note with his ring. _You'll grow into it. Merry Christmas, buddy. Jerome." _ He read.

Mara and Ron exchanged shocked looks.

"Hey, let's not be sad, okay?" she smiled softly, hugging him.

"How about I whip up some breakfast, yeah?" Ron volunteered, clapping his hands together, entering the kitchen. "Jerome left you a note explaining how to fix the turkey, love."

Mara left Tyler to explore the contents of his stocking and took the recipe off the fridge, sitting at the kitchen counter. "Seems easy enough."

* * *

Jerome sighed, squinting up at the airport ceiling.

"…_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know—"_

Jerome groaned at Maria Carey's voice coming faintly over the buzzing of the crowds in the building. That same song had been playing an hour ago. He sat up and looked up at the flight schedule. His flight didn't leave for another hour. Maybe he could find a decent coffee shop somewhere.

* * *

Mara scoffed, shutting the oven door irritably. "I can't believe he just left like that, without saying goodbye…to Tyler. I mean, Tyler's going to miss him a lot. That was so rude of him. Why would he do that? I wasn't making him leave. I honestly wanted him here for Tyler."

Ron nodded silently, eyeing her knowingly.

"He's just a…he's a flake. I knew he would do this."

"Well, that flake nearly killed himself, falling off the roof last night to convince your son that Santa Claus is real." Ron said softly so Tyler couldn't hear him.

"He what—"

Their attention was pulled to the front door when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, they're here early." Mara recognized, removing her apron. She took her hair out of its ponytail and let it fall down her back as she made her way to the door. She opened it and smiled at Paul and his parents standing out on the porch. "Hey, welcome, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Paul echoed, pecking her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, dear," Margaret said kindly.

Paul shrugged off his coat and laid it on the back of the sofa as Ron and his parents were being acquainted. He turned and smiled a little awkwardly at Tyler. "Tyler, your present is in my coat if you want to open it."

Tyler nodded in acknowledgment, climbing onto the sofa to search the coat pockets.

"The turkey smells magnificent, Mara." Gerald complimented with a grin.

"Thank you, it'll be ready soon."

"Mum, this is for you." Tyler said, holding an envelope to her.

"Uh, no, that's um—" Paul began, reaching for it but Mara took it first.

"What did you do?" she asked suspiciously with a smile, opening the envelope and unfolding the paper. She read over it once and then again just to be sure of what she was reading. She folded the paper silently, tucking it back into the envelope and looking up at Paul. "Can I speak with you privately for a minute, please?"

"I…yes," he relented.

"Make yourselves at home, we'll be right back." she spoke to his parents and then led Paul out of the house and onto the backyard patio, closing the glass the door behind them.

"Tyler, why don't you go feed Cliffy?" Ron suggested, ruffling the boy's hair.

"His name's Clifford, Uncle Ron." He corrected, but went off to do it anyway.

Ron sat in the chair across from the sofa that the Richards were seated on and his eyes darted to the window briefly.

"What is this?" Mara could be heard asking through the glass.

"Nothing, it's nothing—" Paul defended himself.

"So your son's a jeweler," Ron started and Margaret nodded nervously, trying to block out Mara and Paul's obvious argument. "I knew a ton of jewelers growing up; at least twenty on the same block. Thieves, every single one of them."

Margaret and Gerald exchanged a glance.

"Not that I'm saying your son's a thief." Ron amended with fake sincerity. "These guys, boop—they steal your feelings."

* * *

"I just thought it was a little inappropriate." Paul stated.

"It's inappropriate to give me a kind, genuine thank you note? Because that's what this is." Mara retorted. "Do you want to read it?"

"No, I would never read your mail—"

"But you would steal it? _That_ is what's inappropriate. Do you know how childish that is?"

* * *

"Like father like son," Ron commented.

Gerald turned his attention to him, almost about to ask what he meant by that, but Ron continued,

"Shiny shoes – you like shiny shoes, too."

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled uncomfortably.

"And how could you pull a stunt like that last night?" Mara demanded, and their eyes drifted back to the window.

* * *

"What stunt?" Paul questioned.

"How could you propose to me in a room full of strangers? I didn't know any of those people."

"I thought it would be exciting. People do it at sport games all the time."

"Games?" she scoffed. "Paul, those people are…idiots! It was Christmas Eve. It's supposed to be the most beautiful night of the year, and I was bored out of my mind."

* * *

Gerald and Margaret shot up when Paul and Mara came back into the house. Paul reached for his coat and sighed heavily.

"Mum, dad, change of plans, we're going to uh, head out." he said.

"What's going on?" Gerald grunted.

"Wait, Paul," Mara spoke up, sliding the engagement ring off her finger and Margaret gasped. "Take this."

Paul watched her silently before reluctantly taking the ring from her. "Bye, Mara. Mum, dad, come on."

"What about the turkey? I don't want Chinese take-out." Gerald complained as he followed his wife and sun out of the house.

"Happy holidays," Ron called after them.

"What did I just do?" Mara moaned, covering her face with her hands as she sat on the steps. Ron sighed, sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "I can't believe I just broke up with Paul over a guy that's not even here anymore."

"Well, I think the best way to live life is to take a risk." He shrugged. "So why don't you get off your tush and go find him?"

"What, you want me to go to the airport and hope that he'll still be there, and I might possibly just…run into him?" she laughed tearfully.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"That's insane, Uncle Ron."

"Yeah, it is. Go do it."

Mara glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Really? Right now?"

"Yeah, I've got things covered here."

Mara grinned happily, hugging him tightly. "Okay, listen to me: I have the timer set for the turkey. When it goes off, pull it out, but do not touch it. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I understand, darling. Go."

"Okay, wish me luck." She whispered, rushing out of the door as she pulled on her coat.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Susan said sympathetically, her eyes darting over the computer screen, "The flight to Wales has already boarded."

"Are you sure?" Mara begged.

"Wait, is this the same guy you wanted to get rid of yesterday?" she asked.

"Yes," she chuckled, "There's nothing you can do?"

"I'm sorry."

She sighed and dropped her purse onto the counter. "Listen, I let a really amazing guy slip right through my fingers. He's handsome and funny and charming and sweet. He's great with my son and my uncle loves him and my uncle doesn't like anyone. And he brought this amazing Christmas spirit with him when he came to my house, and I don't even like Christmas, but with him here, it was enjoyable and he's just…really great. I don't even know why I'm crying… Are you sure you couldn't find him for me? He's on the flight to Wales. His name is Jerome Clarke."

Susan searched the schedule again and looked up at Mara helplessly. "The plane just took off. I'm sorry."

"Thank you—"

"You left Ron and Tyler alone with the turkey?"

Mara's whipped around to find Jerome sitting up from where he'd been laying on the chairs facing the opposite wall.

"You think I'm handsome?" he grinned cheekily as she stood there in shock. His grin softened to a small smile. "Hey, Jaffray."

She laughed breathily, blushing in embarrassment. "Did you hear that?"

"I think the whole airport did." he smirked.

She turned back to Susan and watched her lift her purse off the button to the announcement microphone. She handed her the purse and moved the microphone off the counter slowly.

Mara's blush darkened as she walked away from the counter and found Jerome dropping his bags on the chairs in front of her. He stepped up to her and didn't give her a chance to say anything as he pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his hands splaying across her back.

"You really surprised me, Jaffray." He chuckled. "If I ever thought you'd come after me, this is not what I would've imagined."

"Uncle Ron thought it was insane and told me to do it."

"I missed my flight; I'm glad you did." he said softly.

* * *

"Just a bite?" Tyler pleaded.

"You're mother said we couldn't touch it. " Ron said with a shake of his head. "But maybe she wouldn't notice if we take just a little piece…"

Tyler shot out of his seat and forgot all about the turkey when he heard Mara's car pull up in the driveway. "They're home!" he cried, bolting out the front door.

"Hey, kiddo," Jerome grinned, lifting him off the ground and over his shoulder. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he giggled.

"Welcome home," Ron laughed as Tyler lifted Jerome's duffle bag to the porch. "Now, I think that turkey is calling us."

Jerome linked his fingers with Mara's and she pulled him to the house, winding her arms around his neck once they were inside, the door closing behind them. She tugged his head down to hers, ignoring the wreath falling off the door again.

* * *

**Review?**

**"I'll have a blue Christmas, without you... I'll be so blue just thinking about you... Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree won't be the same, dear, if you're not here with me... And when those blue snowflakes start falling... That's when those blue memories start calling... You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white... But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas..." -Blue Christmas, Elvis Presley**

**-Rachel**


	7. Holiday Inn Pt 1

**So this story is a parody of _Holiday Inn_ with Bing Crosby and Fred Astaire. _Holiday Inn_ is my favorite holiday movie, so I'll probably butcher the plot with this story, but I didn't have any other ideas. x/ Anyway, Bing is one of my favorite actors/singers and Fred's one of my favorite dancers/singers/actors. They have been since I was little and I can never get enough of their movies. :)**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

Jerome Clarke stepped into the dressing room and smirked at Patricia Williamson sitting at the vanity across the room. "Evening, darling," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Hey," she murmured, "Could you clip up my dress?"

"Yeah, alright, I've got the place, the license, the tickets, and the ring. Honey, we're ready to go." His dark eyebrows furrowed. "This thing doesn't come out even."

"I'll get it." She huffed, standing up. "Look…that tie is awful."

"What's wrong with it?" he laughed, untucking the orange and blue striped piece of silk.

"You should change it before the show starts." She said, pushing him toward the door.

"Alright, I'll change my tie." He scoffed with a roll of his blue eyes.

Patricia groaned, pushing her auburn bangs out of her eyes and pinning them back. She looked up when Eddie Miller entered the room. He came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck.

"How'd he take it?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Of all the people that could break bad news to someone without batting an eyelash, I'd think you'd just tell him. It's not like he'll break down into tears."

"I know, but he gets this look—"

"He's always had that look. It has something to do with his…liver."

"He's our friend, no matter how much of a Slimeball he is." she reminded him. "Besides, he's already bought the house and he's got the license and the ring…I can't tell him." she reached behind herself to clip up the back of her dress, but Eddie batted her hands away.

"I'll tell him then." He shrugged. "How hard could it be to tell him his best friend stole his fiancée and he'll be moving out to the country alone – Yacker, there's a hook backed up over the top. Should that be? I mean, your dresses are confusing, but this is just…weird—"

"I'll do it myself. We've got to get out there."

He turned around as she was guiding him to the door, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, rolling her eyes. "And I love Jerome, though I hate to admit it."

"I love Jerry too, but we can't get too chummy, now can we?" He joked, swiping a quick hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"You better, Weasel Face." She warned.

* * *

"Not much of a Christmas present for you is it; me and Trixie walking out on you like this. What are you going to do without the decent part of the act? You'll have nothing without us." Jerome smirked.

"Don't worry about me, kid. I'll be alright."

"You know what we're leaving? The grind. 365 days a year. When was the last time you had a day off?"

"Maybe last year."

"You remember Christmas, New Year's, Easter?"

"Vaguely," Eddie nodded slowly, fixing his tie.

"You know what they are, don't you? They're holidays. Days of rest. There's lots of them; they mark them in red on the calendar so you can't miss them." Jerome ran a hand through his hair. "What happens when you're in show business and a holiday rolls around? You give an extra performance. Not me and Patricia, Edison. We're heading up north and live by the calendar."

"Listen, Jerry, there's something you should know." Eddie began, standing up, and slipping his hands into his pants pockets.

"I know, mate, I feel the same way. We've had our quarrels, especially over the women we've swiped from each other."

"I know, but—"

"Sorry, mate, but that's life." Mick Campbell interrupted, barging into the room.

Jerome stared at him confused for a moment before turning his attention to Patricia when she came in the dressing room after Mick. He smiled and winked, turning back to the shorter blonde when he started speaking again.

"Eddie, if I'm not the best manager in the business, I'll eat a mechanic's shirt. Fifteen weeks at the club, sight unseen, for you and Trish—"

Jerome's eyes drifted back to Patricia and she avoided her gaze while Eddie's eyes widened, shaking his head discreetly.

"—Two hundred pounds a week – more than you were getting with Mr. Hairspray – what's with the look?"

"I haven't told him."

"You haven't told him?" Patricia and Mick demanded simultaneously.

"What? Haven't told me what? What's going on?" Jerome questioned worriedly.

"Well, listen, Slimeball, it's not that I don't love you, okay?" Patricia began a little awkwardly. "I do love you, I swear, but the Weasel and I kind of… I can't marry you if I love Eddie more."

"Jerry, anyone can see it, even you—Yacker and I belong together. She wants to stay with me and keep performing."

Jerome smiled tightly. "Isn't that sweet?"

"Sorry, mate, but that's life." Mick cut in.

"It's best you found out now. You wouldn't want to make Patricia unhappy." Eddie said.

"No, I wouldn't want to make Patricia unhappy. Not now. Not, when I really know her." Jerome whistled lowly and Patricia shared a knowing look with Eddie.

"I've always had really lucky, narrow escapes when it comes to women."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, dear, I'm just happy that you're happy." He shut and locked his suitcase, shrugging into his coat and walking to the door. "Well, I'm still going to rejoin the human race. I wish you guys success, plenty of work, holidays included, and that you'll dance yourselves into beautiful, nervous breakdowns."

Eddie shot him a look.

"If you ever get the time and want to look me up, you'll know where to find me." he said, mocking a salute as he left the dressing room.

* * *

Eddie's eyebrows furrowed, green eyes flitting over the business card that Jerome had handed him. "Open holidays only? How many of those are there? Not counting American ones of course."

"About five; that leaves 360 days a year to be lazy." Jerome smirked back at Mick, who lay stretched out on the sofa in Eddie's dressing room.

"You would think of that." Eddie chuckled.

"Did you get your discharge papers from that sanitarium?" Mick asked suspiciously.

"Don't doubt me, brother. This is going to work. I'm having auditions for dancers and singers out there every day. If you ever run into anyone decent that needs a job, would you send them out?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "But as soon as I get back. I'm flying back home tonight. I've got a wife to kiss. I've also got to set an engagement for Patricia and Eddie – Patricia."

"You forgot to order the flowers." Eddie accused.

"Now, hold on, there's a flower shop at the airport. I'll get them before I catch my plane. Don't worry, I've got this."

"You better." Jerome warned. "This lady hates presents."

Mick chuckled, shrugging on his coat. "Good luck, Clarke – later, Ed, have a nice flight – I mean, thanks, I will."

"Oh, shoot, I forgot to give him this little present I brought along. Got one for you and Patricia as well." He handed Eddie a jar, pulling out two more and setting them down on the vanity. "I had a little bit of time on my hands, so I made some home-made peach preserves."

"Oh, nice, these things are great on…on…or even plain."

"Non-fattening, too," Jerome said.

"It's a long trip back up to the Inn, I think I'll take off."

"You gotta stay and catch the new act—"

They both jumped when an explosion sounded behind Eddie. They rushed to hide behind the chair in the corner of the room and peaches landed around the room. The men warily peeked over the chair at the jars.

"I don't think they like this nightclub air." Jerome commented as they stood up.

They dropped back down to the floor when the next jar exploded, peaches flying into the air and falling around the room.

"Wait, you better wait for Mick's." he warned when Eddie was about to stand again.

When the peaches had stopped falling, they slowly looked over the chair.

"I think Patricia's was the loudest." Eddie said.

"It was a different tone."

Eddie groaned when a peach landed on his head and Jerome looked up with chuckle when one landed on his shoulder. "Dawn patrol, huh?"

* * *

"I need the finest orchids you've got." Mick said without looking up at the saleswoman.

"Corsage?" she asked.

"No, a dozen – loose, like they don't care." He replied, scribbling on a card for the flowers.

She smiled. "Alright."

"Have them delivered to Miss Patricia Williamson at the Club Pierre down the street before 11:00." He told her handing her the card and enough money to cover the cost.

"I'm sorry, our delivery truck is on its last trip and won't be back until after eleven, and any other employees are unavailable this late on Christmas Eve." She said.

Mick sighed in frustration, hanging his head.

"But if it's alright with you, I'll take them." she offered.

"Oh, thank you…" he breathed in relief.

She turned to the manager at the back of the store who looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown and smiled reassuringly, "A dozen orchids, please."

"You're a lifesaver. Keep the change. Take your boyfriend out for a good time."

"Oh, thank you, but let's consider this a personal favor."

"I can't leave town indebted to a stranger. Would you like to see the show at the club? Here, give this card to Emile and he'll seat you at the entertainer's table." He said as he handed her a card that gave her permission to be seated at the table.

"Why, you're Mick Campbell!" she said faked realization.

"Oh, no," he murmured.

"I'm Mara Jaffray." She told him with an excited smile. "This is just a part time job—I sing and—"

"I know, you've studied dancing since you were a child. You spent long hours learning everything you could. However, I just so happen to be catching a plane—" He mumbled, hurrying toward the door and she followed him, stepping in front of him to prevent him from leaving.

"See, once you told me I was no good, I could probably get a job in a basement and like it."

"Look, I understand, but—you know what? You've worked hard; you want a chance, so I'll give you one. A friend of mine is opening this place called Holiday Inn, head over there, show him this card, tell him I sent you, and you'll be all set."

"How could I thank you?"

"Don't, just deliver those orchids and l let me catch my plane." He said as he rushed out the door.

* * *

"How about a bowl of coffee, huh," Jerome said, handing the waiter the menu.

"Coffee," Mara requested.

Jerome's blue eyes drifted to Mara, their eyes meeting briefly, and he smiled. "Coffee."

"It is embarrassing," she smiled shyly.

"Jerome Clarke," he held out his hand.

"Mara Jaffray," she shook his hand.

"You know someone from the floor show?" he asked, picking up a sugar packet from the middle of the table and flipping it over in his hands.

"I'm here on Mr. Campbell's invitation." She replied, stroking a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"Oh, Mick," he nodded in understanding, "So then, you know Eddie Miller?"

"Of course," she lied with a shrug.

"He has quite the way with the ladies." He chuckled.

"Yes, he does," she blushed lightly.

"Are you a performer?"

"Um, I'm Mara Jaffray." She said and he nodded in fake realization.

"Oh, _Mara_ Jaffray," he looked toward the stage as music began to play, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He watched Patricia and Eddie come out onto the stage and saluted them before speaking to Mara again. "I'm considering having Eddie and Patricia as part of the act at my club."

"Oh, you have a place?"

"Yeah, but I don't know. They might not really suit a place as large as mine." He bragged.

There was a beat before Mara responded, "I've found that the size of the place doesn't matter as long as one has sufficient personality.

"That's what you've found," he acknowledged. "Where're our coffees?"

"Your coffee," the waiter announced snippily, setting the beverages down in front of them, walking off stuffily.

"Here they come," Jerome told Mara, sipping from his coffee.

"Who?"

"Eddie and Patricia – hey, where're you going?" he called after her when she gathered her things and rushed from the table.

"Who's your friend, Jerry, and what's her hurry?" Eddie smirked.

Jerome leaned away from the hug he and Patricia had shared. "She's not my friend, she's yours."

"Mine?"

"Yeah, don't you know her?"

"What's she afraid of, meeting me?" Patricia snapped at Eddie.

"Yacker, I swear—" the American began.

"Yacker, I swear—" she mimicked.

"Go take your bows," Jerome interrupted.

Eddie took Patricia's hand and pulled her onto the stage, meeting her accusing gaze briefly before looking away and nodding his head to the crowd with a tight smile.

* * *

**Review?**

**So while writing this, I had looked up British holidays and you Brits only have like five... Like we Americans have about fifteen holidays, Independence Day and stuff while you guys have a couple that you share with us, and then you've got these other ones that don't sound very fun. I guess you guys might have like, parades or something? Idk. **

**Anyway, with so few British holidays, it might be difficult to write several parts of this story, but I'll do my best. **

**"I'll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me. Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree. Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams." -I'll Be Home For Christmas, Bing Crosby**

**-Rachel**


	8. Holiday Inn Pt 2

**Okay, the story's coming together a little better. I've got the next chapter finished as well, so hopefully I'll be able to keep up with updates. :)**

**I don't own HOA, Holiday Inn, _White Christmas_, _Let's Start The New Year Right_ or any of the characters- except for Abel. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mara stepped down from the horse-drawn carriage, studying the Inn with wide brown eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back?" the old driver asked, stroking a finger down his gray mustache.

"Why would I want to? This place is beautiful." she replied, turning to him.

"It'll probably never open, but I'm no business man." He shrugged, nodding to her in a silent farewell before commanding the horses to pull the carriage away.

Mara walked up to the front of the house where Jerome was kneeling on the roof of the Inn, hammering a sign into the wood that labeled the building as _Holiday Inn_. "Excuse me? I'm looking for a job. Where can I find the owner?"

"Right here," he answered, glancing down at her briefly, but double-taking and recognizing her. And in one of his less graceful moments, he slipped off the roof, falling into a pile of snow while taking her down with him.

He smirked over at her and mimicked her, "'I'm Mara Jaffray.'"

"You're no saint either, Mr. Big Shot that can't use Eddie Miller in his club." Mara retorted, a blush warming her cheeks.

"You're a fake and I'm a phony," he relented.

"And we're both soaked."

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked, standing and reaching out a hand to help her up.

"No, I'm fine, but are you okay? You're the one that fell off the roof."

"Nothing's broken. Come on, let's get inside before one of use catch a cold." He ushered her through the front doors and into the large common room.

"It's gorgeous," she admired.

"I'm really lucky I could snatch it up." Jerome dragged a hand through his hair. "Trudy?"

Trudy Rehmann bustled out of the kitchen at the call of her name and rushed to take Mara's coat.

"Mara, this is Trudy, she does some of the cooking and cleaning around the place. Trudy, this is Mara Jaffray, can you take her upstairs and see if you can find her something that fits her while I get a fire going?"

"Of course, dearie; right this way…" she led the way to the second floor and Jerome got to work on the fire, whistling under his breath.

* * *

"It seems like a dream, and then you wake up the next morning and realize it couldn't work."

Jerome shook his head. "Nah, it'll work. Some performers think they have to be doing something to a room packed with people. I'm awfully particular about the acts I'll hire though. I bought the place when I was supposed to be married."

"What happened?"

"She told me she was seeing my best friend." He smirked, and Mara's eyebrows rose.

"Some people would think you'd be bitter." She pointed out, tucking her legs up under herself on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

Jerome met her gaze briefly from the chair across from her. "You'd assume so, but I know it would've never worked between the two of us."

"I came here looking for a job, you know, can you use me?" she changed the subject when she noticed that he was getting a little uncomfortable.

"What can you do?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I sing a little and dance," she told him with a small smile.

"Probably," he shrugged, "If you don't mind working for nothing at the moment. The place was supposed to be open tonight."

"I don't, just give me a chance." She bit her lower her lip, self-consciously ducking her head when he sat staring at her for a few minutes.

"Let's see what you can do, then." He smirked, moving to sit at the piano in the corner of the room.

Mara caught sight a pipe sitting on the top of the piano. "Pipes are a bit old-fashioned, aren't they?"

"My grandfather's," he told her with a knowing smile, "It's just decoration." He handed her a sheet of music and placed his hands on the piano keys. "I was going to sing this at the Inn tonight, had we opened."

Mara nodded, looking down at the lyrics as he began playing the piano. "_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas just like the ones I used to know. Where the tree tops glisten and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow. I'm dreaming of a white Christmas with every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white."_

Jerome smiled in content, nodding as silent approval of her voice, and she blushed, but she continued to sing, and he joined in, "…_white Christmas with every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white_…"

* * *

Mara turned away from Jerome, pulling her curled hair over her shoulder. "Could you clip up the back of my dress?"

"I've gotta warn you: I've had pretty nasty experiences with clipping dresses." He chuckled, fastening the collar of her black gown.

"You did just fine." She assured him, tying an apron on. She picked up a plate and held it out for him to dish sliced turkey onto it.

Jerome smiled when he heard Trudy humming from the other side of the room, stirring a large pot on the stove.

"Almost midnight," Mara announced, nodding to the clock on the wall.

"It's practically straight up, isn't it?" he grinned. "_One minute to midnight, one minute to go. One minute to say goodbye, before we say hello. Let's start the new year right, twelve o'clock tonight, when they dim the lights, let's begin. Kissing the old year out, kissing the New Year in." _He sang, wrapping his hand around her wrist briefly before rounding the kitchen island. She held out a plate for him to dish more food and he winked at her. "_Let's watch the old year die with a fond goodbye, and our hopes as high as a kite. How can our love go wrong if we start the New Year right…"_

When cheers enacted from the other room, he rushed to take his apron off. "There we go, it's midnight. I'll see you out on the floor – save me a dance."

"Of course," she smiled, watching him leave the room.

* * *

Mick entered Eddie's dressing room with a smile but stopped short, noticing the room was empty, he was about to leave but he spotted a bottle of alcohol laying on the table in front of the vanity. He picked it up, finding it dry and looked down at the email that was opened on Eddie's laptop.

_Eddie, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. I'm moving back home. My mother wants me to meet some millionaire from Texas. We both know where that is going, but that's not why I'm leaving. I just don't think I'm ready. Take care and I hope you find a new partner. –Patricia_

"Oh, no," Mick realized, picking up the bottle again, then putting it down quickly, and rushing out of the room, grabbing onto Emile's shoulders when he ran into him in the hallway. The short Frenchman looked up at him in surprise. "Did you see Eddie tonight?"

"The first time I saw him, he requested a bottle of scotch, the best bottle I could find." He answered.

"Yes, I already know about that. Then what happened?"

"The second time I saw him, he asked which taxi he should take to get to _Holiday Inn_."

Mick rolled his blue eyes at the thought of Eddie being drunk, knowing how idiotic he could be. "Which way did he go?"

"I do not know. Why don't you take the taxi that will take you to Holiday Inn?" He snapped, jerking his shoulders out of his grasp.

* * *

Eddie stumbled into the Inn and made his way onto the floor where dozens of couples danced to the music the live band was playing at the front of the room. His blurry vision barely did anything for him in the dimmed lights, so when he stepped around a couple, he bumped into someone that looked exactly like everyone else.

"Eddie Miller," Mara recognized, "Are you okay?"

He didn't reply, wrapping a lazy arm around her waist when his foggy brain acknowledged the music playing; his initial thought was to dance. Mara laughed breathily, letting him lead her in a dance across the floor that caught the guests' attention and they parted for them.

Jerome's eyes landed on them and he let go of the woman that had pulled him into a dance. "I've got to go—"

"Aw, no, I don't want Eddie Miller, I want you – this is New Years, honey." She winked, tugging him back to her, while Jerome helplessly watched Mara and Eddie dance.

Eddie twisted away from Mara when he had spun her away from him and looked around, looking incredibly confused, as if he lost her, but when he caught sight of her blurred form, they fell back into the dance.

The guests laughed when Eddie suddenly started swaying and fell onto the floor unconscious, face first.

Jerome finally got away from his dancing partner and rushed to pick his friend up with the help of a waiter. Mara worriedly hurried after them as Mick barged into the Inn. He looked over the crowd, catching sight of Eddie being carried up the stairs to the second floor.

"Eddie!" he hollered.

"That was fantastic," a man laughed, applauding with the rest of the crowd.

"What's going on?" Mick demanded, turning to him.

"Eddie Miller and his new partner, they were amazing!" the woman beside him answered for him.

"New partner? Eddie!" he exclaimed after him again, struggling the push through the dancing guests.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Mara said, "If I would have known how he was…"

"It's not your fault, Jaffray. He'll be fine in a week or ten days." Jerome assured her, attempting to pull Eddie's arm out of his coat. "You go back downstairs; I'll join you in a few."

"Alright, let me know if he needs anything." She murmured, leaving the room and making her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

Mick ran up the stairs from the dance floor, looking around frantically. "Eddie?" He opened one of the doors, "Eddie!" He was about to continue his search when he realized Eddie had been in the room he just looked in. "How is he?" he questioned, stopping next to the bed.

Jerome pulled on Eddie's shoes off his feet and got to work on the second. "He's out cold."

Mick laughed. "Hot or cold – he can keep his dancing shoes in my office. His new partner must've been a real hit! And here I was worried about his losing Patricia."

"Losing Patricia?" Jerome inquired.

"Yeah, she ran away with some Texan from Texas with Eddie's engagement ring on her finger – but hey, when you lose one girl, you find another. That's life; that's good!" he grinned, clapping Jerome on the back cheerfully.

Jerome looked up at the ceiling wearily. "Here we go again…"

* * *

**Review?**

**"No more lives torn apart, that wars will never start, and time would heal all hearts. That everyone would have a friend, and right will always win, and love would never end. This is my grown-up Christmas list..." -Grown-Up Christmas List, Amy Grant**

**-Rachel**


	9. Holiday Inn Pt 3

**Hey!**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Jerome whistled, tapping Eddie on the shoulder.

"Come in!" he yelled, turning to him. "Oh," he sighed, seeing him standing right next to the bed.

"Good morning to you to," Jerome smirked.

"Where am I?"

"The Inn," his friend replied, pouring him a cup of coffee. "Your head hurt?"

"How'd I get here?"

"You were clinging to the undercarriage of a Jeep I think."

Eddie's eyebrows furrowed as if he tried to remember that happening.

"You don't remember anything, do you," Jerome grasped.

"Well, uh, let's see, I got an email from Patricia. She's marrying some millionaire or something; I don't remember exactly what she told me. Then I had a drink—"

"_A_ drink," Jerome laughed lightly, "Boy, you were fractured."

"Then I decided I had to talk to my best friend, Jerry…"

"You don't remember anything else?"

"No, that's all; except, I must've been killed on the way out here or something."

"It's too bad about Trixie. Mate, you're better off without her. You're a born soloist, you know that?" Jerome said, slipping his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"No, I need a partner, and when I find her—"

"Yeah, I know, you'll fall in love with her. You haven't missed yet."

"Happy New Year," Mick cheered, entering the room and Eddie groaned, cradling his head.

"Don't do that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mick laughed, patting his shoulder. "You should be happy after last night."

Eddie looked up at him in confusion from the bed, holding the mug of coffee Jerome had handed him tightly in his hand as if it was a lifeline. "What happened last night?"

"You performed with your new partner." Mick said slowly.

"I danced with a new partner?"

Mick's eyes widened and he swiped a quick hand through his blonde hair. "You don't know who she is?"

"I-I don't remember…Everything's a blur."

"Think, mate, think—"

"Okay, I…I got here just about midnight. There was a girl. I don't think we talked."

"What did she look like?"

Eddie sighed heavily, rubbing two fingers over his temple in circles. "All I saw was a vague outline. I remember dancing with her though. If I ever danced with her again, I'd probably know her."

"Great, that takes care of everything but finding her." Mick huffed.

"Well, you were there, didn't you see her?" he challenged.

"I only saw her from behind – she was about this…" he held up his hands to demonstrate her height and size. "If I ever saw her from the back again, I'd recognize her.

"That's just great, man, when I finish dancing with her, I'll just turn her around for your OK." Eddie said, the aggravation in his tone obvious. "This'll be a cinch."

"You saw her, didn't you?" Mick questioned Jerome, who stood by the window on the other side of the room, avoiding the conversation.

The blond raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "I wasn't really paying too much attention to her, honestly. I was worried about Edison. She was about medium height, medium build with a, um, medium face. She wore a long, silver evening dress with a belt. Yeah," he looked away as if reminiscing, "She reminded me of a girl friend of mine, someone you don't know, but her name was Guadalupe Villanueva. In middle school she was a real tomboy and used to beat up dorky kids for bubble gum."

Mick nodded slowly. "Thanks, thanks a lot."

"It's my pleasure." He smiled modestly.

"Now, I don't want to look for any new partner." Eddie said with a gentle shake of his head, trying to evade sharp pains from his headache. "We'll find this girl eventually, and when we do, we'll be glad we waited for her. She'll be back. Here's where we'll find her, on the next holiday."

"Here," Jerome repeated.

"Here." Eddie confirmed.

Jerome swallowed. "I gotta go turn the roast."

* * *

Jerome sipped from his glass of orange juice, enjoying the quiet breakfast he was having with Mara. "You like working here?"

Mara nodded quickly, keeping silent as she chewed. She swallowed and put her fork down, picking up her coffee. "However, it's a bit troublesome to have to take a bus home every few nights so I can work in the city."

Jerome licked his thin lips. "Well, maybe once the Inn really gets going, you can stay here full time."

Mara smiled softly. "Any other girl would demand to know if that was a proposal. But the Inn's only open five nights a year, what would I do for the 360 days left?"

"Anything you wanted," he shrugged.

"You meant it?" she asked.

"As a proposal or a full time job offer," he dodged the question unintentionally.

Mara blushed, looking down at her food.

"Yeah, I meant it." he murmured, plucking a green apple from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"I'll be leaving tonight. I'll be back the day before Valentine's Day." She told him, rising from her chair and taking his plate, stacking it onto hers.

"Come a few days before if you can?" he requested, grabbing several other dishes and following her into the kitchen.

"I'll try but my boss has been a bit cross because I've come in late a couple times already."

"Please, don't get fired until I need you to." He said guiltily and Mara smiled to herself, shaking her head.

* * *

"Is dinner ready?" Eddie asked as and Mick walked into the Inn through the front door.

Jerome looked up from the papers he was reading and his eyes flitted to the stairs that led to the second floor briefly. He stood up and folded his arms over his chest. "It'll be up in a few minutes. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I know it'll be a while until your next show, but I thought we could talk a little about it and see if you remember anything else. Maybe even put together a routine and check everywhere before she might have a chance to leave the place at the Valentine's show." Eddie explained, sitting on the sofa in the common room and propping his feet onto the coffee table.

Jerome nodded. "Alright, you guys make yourselves comfortable. Trudy? Could you make them some coffee? And I'll go upstairs and take care of that thing. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He rushed up the staircase and knocked gently on Mara's bedroom door.

"Come in," she called.

Jerome hurried in and shut the door behind him. "You ready to leave?"

"Yeah, is Abel ready to take me to the bus stop?" Mara asked, shrugging into her coat.

Jerome took her suitcase for her. "Horses and all." He wrapped an arm around her waist and ushered her out of the room, heading for the stairs but when he heard heavy footsteps on their way up, he turned and decided to go down the other staircase.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a laugh.

"Tax collector," he replied, quickly leading her out of the house through the back door and around to the front.

"Good night," he rushed out with a smile.

"You're acting funny." She accused.

He took a calming breath. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get in trouble for going into work late because I caused you to get home late."

"It's okay, Jerome, you're not the reason I'd be late. You should get inside, you haven't got a coat. You might catch a cold."

Jerome leaned down and cupped the back of her neck, kissing her softly. When he pulled away, she smiled up at him. "I don't need a coat now." He chuckled, running around the house to enter through the back door.

He sighed heavily, relieved that he had gotten Mara out before Mick or Eddie could see—

"Eddie!" Mick called from the second floor.

Jerome hurried from the kitchen and followed Eddie to the next floor. Eddie grabbed onto Mick's shoulders, asking him what was wrong.

"I saw her – she's outside—" he told them quickly, turning to hurry to the stairs, but Jerome grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him back. "No, this way, it's a shortcut."

Mick and Eddie trailed after him to the bottom of the second staircase and Jerome pushed on the door that was meant to be pulled open. "It's locked. It's never been locked before."

Mick groaned about to dash up the stairs but Jerome reached out again and grabbed onto his shirt.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing, go, go," he urged him.

They zipped through the house and out the front door, but the carriage was already far away from the Inn. Mick huffed in defeat.

"Do you know what she looks like now?" Eddie questioned.

"No, we're still working from the rear." He responded.

"I feel like a wolf," Eddie grumbled.

"How did you know it was her, after all, she had an overcoat on." Jerome asked, only realizing his mistake after he said it.

"Because she—how did you know she had an overcoat on?" Mick pressed.

"Well, you're not looking for a girl with pneumonia." He clarified and shivered. "Come on, let's get inside."

* * *

**Review?**

**"The weather outside is frightful but the fire is so delightful. Since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping and, my dear, we're still goodbye-in'. As long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" - Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!, Frank Sinatra, B. Swanson Quartet**

**-Rachel**


	10. Holiday Inn Pt 4

**My grandfather got me a _touchscreen laptop_ for Christmas! I'm so excited! I haven't set it up yet, so I'm still writing on my old one, but it's so cool!**

**I do not own _Be Careful, It's My Heart_!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, lady, you know we open in a couple hours." Jerome knocked on Mara's door. She opened it a moment later, dressed in a long, crimson dress. She held up her hand for Jerome to tie the cuff of the puffy sleeves. "Beautiful."

"You sound excited about something." She stated, blushing from his compliment.

"I've got a present for my valentine." He replied, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, leading her down the stairs.

Mara smiled softly, taking his arm, and looking around the room that was decorated with hearts, balloons and streamers of pink, red and white. "It's beautiful."

"I posed for those cupids myself." He joked and she giggled, releasing him so he could sit at the grand piano in the back of the room.

"Morning, boys," she spoke to the band and they hollered happy greetings in return.

"I whipped this up just this morning. For you, darling." Jerome said, handing her a thin box with a bow.

Mara opened it and smiled at the cover of the thin book, _To My Valentine _sprawled across it. She opened the book to the bookmarked page. "_Be Careful, It's My Heart_." She read.

"I mean that, Jaffray," he winked and motioned for the band to begin playing, while Mara placed her hand on his shoulder. "_Be careful, it's my heart. It's not my watch you're holding, it's my heart. It's not the note I sent you that you quickly burned. It's not the book I leant you that you never returned. Remember, it's my heart; the heart with which so willingly I part. It's yours to take to keep or break, but please before you start, be careful, it's my heart."_

Mick and Eddie walked into the room, stopping short when they saw Mara swaying beside Jerome as he sang to her. Mick tapped Eddie's shoulder quickly.

"That's her!" he hissed and Eddie nodded with a grin, quietly hurrying up behind her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and took her hand, and when she looked back at him confused, he shook his head, silently instructing her to be quiet. He led her to dance to the song as Jerome unknowingly continued to play the piano.

"_It's not the note I sent you that you quickly burned. It's not the book I leant you that you never returned. Remember, it's my heart; the heart with which so willingly, I part. It's yours to take to keep or break, but please before you start, be careful, it's my heart." _

Jerome turned to look at Mara, but when he saw that she was no longer beside him, he turned to find Eddie and Mara dancing to the song the band was ending slowly. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as Mara and Eddie slowed to a stop. Eddie grinned, taking Mara's hand and walking up to Jerome with Mick coming up to stand beside him.

"You found her, Jerry. Thanks, man, you're the best." Eddie grinned.

"She perfect, light as a feather," Mick declared.

"I feel as if I've known her for months."

"Do you realize we've been looking for you, for weeks?" Mick told her.

"Why would you be looking for me?" she asked.

"The girl in the flower shop." He recognized.

"Yes, Mr. Campbell." She smiled.

Jerome looked between the three of them, the bitterness he should've felt when Patricia told him she was leaving him for Eddie finally setting in.

"Where have you been working since New Year's Eve?"

"Right here," she replied.

Mick and Eddie looked down at Jerome knowingly.

"Thanks for the help, Clarke." Mick said sarcastically.

"Why don't we open the new act here," Edie suggested, "It won't take long to change a few of the decorations and rehears a new number."

"I can get every news reporter in the country here in a few hours." Mick piped in.

"Now, hold on, this is my Inn." Jerome interjected. "I'm not running it for a bunch of stuffed shirts. Maybe I can't use the act."

"Can't use Eddie Miller?" Mara queried.

"We already had something put together." He tried.

"But you can make an exception just this once, couldn't you?"

Jerome sighed, looking down at her, using everything in him not to cave in for her.

"He can, he's just trying to hide his gratitude." Mick said.

Jerome arched an eyebrow at Eddie. "What do you suggest,_ mate_?"

"I'll sing the song you had ready, but instead of whatever number you had planned, the costumes and dancing will be classy; charming. And after every verse, the music will slow down just a little every time I take her in my arms and kiss her." he grinned, taking Mara's hands in his.

Mara blushed and Jerome frowned.

* * *

Jerome boredly stared forward as the number began and the guests that had arrived applauded when the dancers came onto the floor. Eddie and Mara were in the front, dressed in the elegant costumes for the number.

Eddie sang the lyrics of the song Jerome had written for Mara and as the verse ended, he leaned down to kiss her, but Jerome pointed to one of the band members behind him and the music changed to jazz instantly. Eddie looked up in shock and Mara turned to Jerome confused and he feigned bewilderment, shrugging his shoulders. He instructed the band to continue the original song and Eddie carried on singing, finishing another verse and Jerome caused the same thing to happen again.

Eddie sent him a warning look as the music fell back into the quiet tune. The couple on the dance floor was confused for a moment, not knowing what they should dance to, and then the jazz music broke out again when Eddie was about to kiss Mara.

Jerome allowed the music to be soft again and Eddie took one of Mara's hands while his friend watched warily, acting as if to kiss the back of it, switching to the other, going back, and then shooting up to attempt to kiss her and Jerome signaled for the jazz music to be played again.

Eddie embarrassingly spun and hopped around the dancefloor, Mara following his improvised dance moves as best she could. When the number finally ended, Eddie was fuming and Jerome was feeling more triumphant than he ever had in his life.

* * *

"Are you decent?" Eddie asked through the door.

"Yes," Mara replied, slipping a brush through her hair.

The American entered the room, closing the door behind him and he smiled at her happily. "You know, we could run away right now."

"What?" her delicate eyebrows drew together in confusion as she turned to him quickly.

"We'd make it big together." He explained. "We could be the most famous dancers in the business. We'd make movies. There's no reason for you to be buried here."

"I'm sorry, Eddie, but I promised Jerome that I'd be in the shows for the rest of the year." She replied.

"You can get out of that. He tricked you into that while he was hiding you from me."

"No matter how he did it, I promised. Besides, we're going to be married." She told him.

"Married? Now, hold on a second; he didn't give me a chance. After all, I love you too. Come on, he'll let you go if he wants you to be happy, and we can travel and dance—"

"I'm sorry, Eddie, I promised." She told him.

* * *

"Hey, Jerry, I wanted to apologize for coming in between you and Mara." Eddie sighed, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he walked into Jerome's bedroom. "I didn't know you two were engaged."

Jerome looked up from untying his shoes. "Engaged?"

"Yeah." his eyebrows rose. "Aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess we sort of are." He chuckled.

Eddie nodded in understanding. "I'll get out of your hair now. Sorry if I caused you two much trouble. You're my best friend, after all. I wouldn't want to do anything to make you hate me or anything."

"Nah, you're all right, mare." He assured him.

"Good. I guess I've gotta start searching for a new partner then, huh?" he laughed.

"Yeah, you do," Jerome smirked.

"I'll see you around, man."

"Later, Edison."

Eddie left the room and Mick walked up to his side as he started down the steps.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Two minutes ago, I would've given up on this whole thing, but when the man is surprised to hear he's engaged that's when I go to work with a clear conscious."

"Everything's good," Mick grinned.

"Everything is perfect!"

* * *

**Review?**

**"You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why; Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming to town! He's making a list, and checking it twice, gonna find out who's naught and nice. Santa Claus is coming town! Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming to town!" -Santa Claus Is Coming To Town, Jackson 5**

**-Rachel**


	11. Holiday Inn Pt 5

**Hey! Merry Christmas Eve Eve! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Have I ever told you that you're absolutely beautiful?" Jerome asked as Mara stepped down the stairs in a long, light blue dress.

"Yes, thank you," she blushed and Jerome grinned, holding out his arm for her to take.

"So I was thinking, for the Easter show—" he stopped when they exited the house and his blue eyes landed on Eddie lounging on the swing that hung over the porch.

"Hello," he waved casually.

"What are you doing here?" Jerome demanded.

Eddie sat up, looking wounded. "I expected a bit more of a welcome. Something like, 'hey, how've you been? Healthy? Happy? Financially stable?'"

Jerome's deadpanned expression didn't change.

"You know, you're right." Eddie began, standing up. "I like what you've got here. The city is just…not this. I want what you two have. I'd like to stay and perform on the holidays and be lazy the rest of the days of the year."

"Do you now?" he asked suspiciously.

"I do."

"I ought to kick you off my porch." He said through gritted teeth.

"Jerome, don't be rude." Mara scolded.

Jerome breathed in deeply.

"May I come in?" Eddie requested.

"Of course," she smiled, taking his arm and releasing Jerome's.

Eddie smirked back at Jerome, moving away from him quickly in case he would actually kick him.

* * *

"I'll give you a tip about these things," Jerome said, motioning to the car, "They can go forward and back, but not sideways."

"I just keep forgetting this blasted thing can't see where it's going." Abel replied.

"You had to join the age of the engine sooner or later." he said. "Unload the rest of this stuff in the back alright?"

"You got it, boss." He said and the tires screeched as he backed the vehicle up.

Jerome turned to Eddie, who was stretched out on a hammock in the yard, when he spoke up, "You've made me very happy, Jerry."

"Good, maybe you can make me happy." Jerome smirked.

"You sound like a landlord with eviction papers." Eddie commented.

"No, I got an email from Trixie. She's back in the city."

"What happened to the millionaire?"

"A slight mix-up on her mother's part; he didn't own millions, he _owed_ them." Jerome smirked.

Eddie chuckled, standing up. "Poor girl…"

"She was wondering if you'd be interested in taking her back as your partner. I think it'd be a great idea."

"Naturally," Eddie nodded, "But I like it here with you and Mara."

"Yes, we love having you. When are you leaving?" he asked innocently.

Eddie grinned after him as he entered the house and then faced the driveway when a taxi pulled up and Mick jumped out. He almost ran past him, but then faced him and crossed his arm over his broad chest.

"Where's Clarke?"

"Inside."

"Good. I've got it all set for you. The good news in one beautiful word: Hollywood."

"I told you, I'm not leaving until Mara goes with me." Eddie said.

"But this is the setup you needed to get her away from Jerome: there are going to be two Hollywood men here tonight. One's a director. If they like your dancing, you and Mara will be on a plane tomorrow." Mick explained.

"We should find out if Mara's interested."

"We'll let her know when there's a contract staring her in the face."

"Look—"

"I know you're in love, but forget it until we get her away from him. This is no time to be honest."

"Then what should I do?"

"We have to convince Jerome that he'd be in the way of a chance like this for her."

"That'll be easy. Like peeling a turtle."

* * *

Jerome swiped his cellphone off the kitchen counter and turned to Abel when he came in through the back door.

"Trudy said I should put these boxes in here." He informed him.

"Yeah, just put them right there. Hey, Abe, how would you like to make a slow thirty pounds?" Jerome asked.

"Don't care how slow, but sure."

"You're going to pick up a party from the city. I want you to start for Holiday Inn, but never get here. Can you handle that?"

"Doesn't sound too hard."

"I want you to do that with Mara Jaffray when you pick her up from her shopping before the show starts."

"Miss Mara? Our friend?"

"You're not supposed to understand it." Jerome said, handing him the money he promised.

As Abel left the room, Jerome dialed Patricia's cell phone number, holding the receiver to his ear and dragging a hand through his blond hair.

* * *

"Abel, you took a wrong turn." Mara pointed out.

"Shortcut," he replied, eyes wide and darting over the road. He turned the car off the road and onto a trail that led into the woods.

"Abel," she sighed.

"Shortcut to the shortcut," he stated, and drove right into a lake.

"Why did you think you could make it through this?"

"I never had a problem with a horse." He shrugged, getting out. "I'll get her out in a minute."

"Could you carry me back to the shore and I'll walk back to the inn? It's not far." Mara said, poking her head out the window of the passenger side when he climbed out of the car.

"I think you should wait right there." He said nervously.

"Abel, please do as I say."

"Oh, alright," he mumbled, coming around to her side and she slid out of the window, into his arms. He held her above the water and turned to take her across the entire lake.

"Abel, you're going the wrong way; turn around, please." She screeched when he had fallen into the water, dropping her in as well. "Abel!"

"You pushed me!" he accused, a guilty expression on his wrinkled face.

She huffed, trudging out of the lake and making her way back to the road. She sighed in relief when she saw a car coming down the road. She waved it down and smiled at the woman driving it. "Can I have a ride?"

"Sure, hop in," Patricia told her. "Where're you headed?"

"Holiday Inn," she replied, brushing her wet hair away from her face.

"Waitress?" she asked slowly, green eyes giving her a once over unintentionally.

"Yes," Mara answered after a beat.

"Well, I'd look my best if I was you tonight. A couple men from Hollywood are going to be there. Eddie Miller's partner couldn't make it tonight so I'll be performing with him tonight."

"And his partner's missing a chance to go to Hollywood, then." Mara realized.

"If you want to look at it that way," Patricia shrugged.

Mara took a deep breath, guilt weighing on her shoulders for what she was about to do. "You know, you're already late. If you let me drive, I can take a shortcut that'll get us there fifteen minutes sooner."

"Sounds like a plan. Don't try anything." She warned, pulling over and they switched seats.

Mara turned the car around and drove down to the turn off Abel had taken. She steered the vehicle into the lake beside Abel's and Patricia's draw dropped in shock.

"That's strange; the rain from the other night must have flooded the area." Mara hummed, slipping out of the car through the window. "Don't worry. There's a farmhouse just down the road. I'll have it towed out in a few minutes."

"For the love of mud, hurry!" Patricia urged.

* * *

Eddie huffed, collapsing in a chair after his improvised solo performance ended. "Where's Mara?"

"You did great!" Mick said.

"Mara was supposed to perform with me." he reminded and shot up when he saw Mara come into the Inn. "What happen to you?" he demanded, noting her stained, mud covered dress.

"Bad case of sabotage." She responded and her brown eyes landed on Jerome on the other side of the room. "Excuse me."

Jerome was about to ask her what happened but she cut him off, her eyes filling with unwanted tears.

"Your plan didn't work out very well did it? How could you do that to me when you knew I had a chance to go to Hollywood? You didn't give me that opportunity, not even the opportunity to refuse."

"I thought it'd be too grand of an offer for you to turn down." he told her.

"The point is you don't trust me to make my own decisions, especially if they'll interfere with your own selfish plans." She turned away from him and joined Eddie and Mick when two men entered the room.

"We loved your performance, Eddie." The first man said. "I'm James and this is Kurt. We've seen you two perform before and we love your partnership."

Kurt nodded in agreement and then addressed Jerome. "You've got a nice place here. We'd like to talk with you about making a movie about it; how it works and of course with all the special holiday songs. Of course, it's purely a speculative thing; we can't afford to pay too much—"

"The idea's not for sale." He cut him off.

"Now we know it's your Inn. Of course we'd consult you on all the ideas and you can write the songs. We'd want it as authentic as possible. We'd want to have Miller and his partner in the film." James explained.

"Clarke, would you be a decent friend for once and let someone else around here have a chance?" Mick groaned.

"Wait a minute, Mick. It's his place; he can do what he wants with it." Eddie reminded him.

"I guess it's just too last; a simple little layout where we could work and have fun without the illusions of glory. I can see now, though, that I'm the only one that could be happy here." Jerome sighed. He dragged a hand through his hair in frustration. "Go ahead, take the idea, take the songs, take Mara, take the whole damned thing."

"What about you? We need you in Hollywood to write the rest of the music." Kurt said.

"I do all my writing right here. I'll send you the music to you when I finish it. And don't bother me before, yeah?" he looked back at Mara. "Is that enough, or should I have thrown in my shirt?"

"Cheery fella, isn't he?" James said under his breath.

"Listen, Mara, if you'd rather stay here—" Eddie began but Mick grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't talk like that! This is the chance you wanted, isn't it? Everyone's happy!"

Eddie sighed, eyeing Mara as she left the room to clean up.

* * *

**Review?**

**"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas just like the ones I used to know. Where the tree tops glisten and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow. I'm dreaming of a white Christmas with every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white." -White Christmas, Bing Crosby**

**-Rachel**


	12. Holiday Inn Pt 6

**Hey! Tomorrow's Christmas! :D Merry Christmas Eve! This is the end, I almost forgot to post it because I didn't have it finished, so I just finished it. :/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Trudy bustled into the dining room, carrying a bowl of mashed potatoes. When she stopped next to the table Jerome sat at she planted a fist on her hip. "You haven't had a bite."

"I'm pouting, Truds." He mumbled, half-lidded eyes watching the food on the table as if it was going to get up and walk away from him.

"You've got to eat, lovely," she said.

"I'm fine, darling. I'm riding high." He replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Then why has the Inn been closed and you've been sitting around like a jellyfish? Because your best friend stole your girlfriend and you haven't even tried to fight back."

"I tried to keep her here."

"All of your attempts were tricks." She pointed out, sitting across from him. "If you went to Hollywood, and told her how much you love her and miss her, and told her that the way a woman likes to have to told, she'd be back in your arms in the blink of an eye."

"She's getting married. You're crazy, Trudy." He smiled softly.

"_I'm_ crazy?" her dark eyebrows rose to her hairline, brown eyes widening. "I know Mara like I know my sister. She doesn't like all that glamor and glory any more than you do. What she wants is what you've got right here. But women have to be told things the right way."

"Trudy, you don't get it; you don't try to take a mate's girl away from him after he's bought the ring." He stopped and looked at Trudy, cocking his head to the side. "Or as I recall it, do you?"

"That's the spirit." She smiled.

"Sure! Women just have to be told things the right way."

"Yes, dearie," she reached over and patted his hand encouragingly.

* * *

"I'm not going to uncross my fingers until Mara and I are on that plane." Eddie said, tossing a couple shirts from his dressing room closet into his suitcase.

"What are you worrying about?" Mick questioned.

"I've been this close to marriage before, only to wake up with no bride and a hangover. Plus, I know Jerry and he could show up at any time with a whole new ruse to get her away from me."

"You're paranoid, he's not going to—" he grabbed Eddie's arm, motioning behind him at the door to the room.

Jerome grinned, dropping his blazer on the sofa that sat next to the door. "Hello, boys!"

"Jerry, what brought you here?" Eddie asked in shock.

"A plane," he whistled and used his hand to imitate a plane flying. "Wedding? When is it?"

"Wedding?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to miss it, am I?"

"We haven't set a time or date, yet." Eddie replied, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Have you seen Mara?" Mick asked.

"No, no, not yet," Jerome shook his head. "But I saw your director. He said you're shooting the final scene for the Holiday Inn movie tonight. I'd like to stay and see how it goes."

"You wouldn't like what they're doing tonight." Eddie shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Dull, technical kind of stuff," Mick lied.

"I'm a dull, technical kind of guy."

"Maybe if you waited to see Mara tomorrow—" Eddie suggested.

"Oh, no, I want to see the finish. The success you two have means a lot to me, mate."

"Why don't you be yourself? What are you up to?"

"Up to? Me? Nothing, why would you think I was up to something? What a fine welcome this is. I flew over here to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy wedding, just to be accused of being up to something. Remember how I suspected you when you wanted to stay at the Inn on Easter? That was silly, wasn't it?"

"No I know he's up to something."

"Wait a minute, let's not be unfair." Mick cut in. "He wants to see Mara, so let's show him Mara."

"Thank you, Campbell." Jerome bowed his head as Mick took his arm and steered him to another door and pushed him into the closet behind it, locking it behind him. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nice, Mick, only you could think of something as stupid as that. My clothes are still in there, you know." Eddie complained on the other side of the door.

Jerome huffed, pushing the clothes out of the way and touching the wall behind them. He pushed on it and found that it was another door. He smirked, hurrying around the closet to the other end of the room. He took the key out of the outdated doorknob. "So long, fellas!" he called.

"Wait, Jerry, dude!" Eddie hollered, bolting for the door but Jerome slammed it shut, locking them in.

* * *

Jerome chuckled, walking around the set of the movie. "If Trudy could see this; she'd love it. It's almost exactly like the real thing."

"We constructed it all from the pictures we took of the original." Kurt explained.

"You did a good job, though the Christmas tree is a little place. But I guess only me or…Mara would notice that." he said.

"We're going to start shooting soon, would you like to come with me?"

"Oh, no, I don't want to get in your way. I'll just hang out in the background." Jerome replied and the director nodded in understanding, taking off to check on the final settings of the scene. Jerome sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. He pulled gently on the one of the tree branches, pulling it closer to the piano. He took his grandfather's pipe out of his pocket and placed it on the top of the piano, noticing people clearing off the set. He slipped his hands into his trouser pockets and left the set through the door that would have led into the kitchen had it been real.

* * *

Eddie looked down at Mick through the open window. "Don't fall." He warned.

Mick looked back up at Eddie. "I don't plan on it."

"Don't look down."

"I wasn't going to." He snapped.

"I just don't want you to break your neck." Eddie shrugged.

"I'm going as fast as I can, you know. I don't want to get rope burn or something."

"It's a sheet not a rope."

"I know that!"

Eddie rolled his green orbs and took a deep breath, his warm breath floating into the cold night air. "How's Nina doing?"

"She's fine," Mick replied.

"Still pregnant?"

"Yep." He grunted when he almost lost his footing.

"Boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet."

"Are you there yet?"

"Where?"

Eddie groaned. "The concrete you're hanging over."

"Yeah, just wait a second."

"Slide, Mick, slide," he encouraged.

"I don't think I'm sliding—"

"Whatever, man,"

"Alright, I'm down, wait a second!" Mick called, rushing into the building.

* * *

The director called out several instructions and music began to play while Mara was seated in a horse-drawn carriage that pulled up to the front of the Holiday Inn set. She stepped down doing what she had done in the rehearsal, but her mind elsewhere. She forced herself to do everything the right way though so this was the only take. She just wanted to leave and be alone again.

She entered the replicated Holiday Inn and looked around the common room, remembering the first time she had seen the original. As the music began to change a little she stopped in front of the piano.

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas…just like the ones I used to know…_" she sang softly, eyes flooding with tears. "_Where the tree tops glisten…and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow…" _Through her tears, she noticed the pipe sitting on the piano. She picked it up but continued to sing in slight confusion. "_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas…" _When she heard someone whistling along with the song, her heart began to pound in her chest rapidly. _"…with every Christmas card I write…_" And then someone was humming, and she nearly demanded they stop the scene. If this was a joke, it wasn't funny at all.

"_May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white._" Jerome finished for her, pushing the door of the kitchen open and stepping out.

"Jerome!" she sobbed, running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

The director stopped the filming but his voice was lost to Mara when Jerome hugged her tightly, whispering into her hair, "I love you. I've missed you so much. Please come back, please…"

She laughed tearfully, pulling her face from his neck and guiding his head to hers so she could kiss him.

* * *

Eddie and Mick skidded to a stop when they realized they were too late, watching Mara and Jerome hug each other tightly.

"How could he get that far in five minutes?" Mick questioned.

"She must've been willing." Eddie shrugged.

"But the world can't do this to us!"

* * *

Jerome wrapped his arms around Mara's waist from behind and kissed her temple as she prepared hot chocolate. "We need to decorate for New Year's Eve." He reminded her.

"I know, but we should rest a while, we just finished the Christmas Eve show." She said, turning in his arms and kissing his cheek quickly before picking up the tray of mugs and leaving the room.

Jerome followed her out into the common room of Holiday Inn where Eddie was sitting in front of the fire.

"I feel like a third wheel." He complained.

"You are a third wheel." Jerome stated, sitting on the sofa and tugging Mara down beside him.

"Isn't Mick still trying to find a partner for you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully, he'll find one soon, even if she's only temporary."

"You'll be in the New Year's Eve show, right?" Jerome questioned.

"Oh, now you can use Eddie Miller in your show?" he smirked.

"Shut up, Edison. Do you want to be in the show or not?"

"Yeah, but it'll be a little awkward with you two being all lovey dovey, while I've got no one." He grumbled.

* * *

Eddie took Mara's hand and bowed his head in defeat, twirling her toward Jerome.

"_We'll stay at the Inn, singing_," Jerome sang, encircling her waist with his arm.

"_All by myself, I'll have to stick to my dancing_," Eddie shrugged.

"_Oh, no, my friend, I'm here to end, your dancing trouble and strife."_

Eddie turned to Patricia and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "_Oh, this will be fun; Miss Hit-and-Run, has come back into my life." _He pulled her into him and whispered in her ear, "Are you going to marry me this time?"

"I'll give it a shot," she winked, kissing him quickly.

"_We'll stay at the Inn_," Jerome sang to Mara.

"_We'll have to begin_," Eddie hummed.

"_Singing_!"

"_Dancing_!"

Eddie led Patricia into a dance around the stage as the guests that buzzed with excitement applauded the reunion.

"_We've each other to cling to; you'll be easy to sing to…_"

"_And you're easy to dance with…"_

Jerome and Mara continued to sing as Eddie and Patricia swung around the dancefloor fluently.

"_So let the old year die, with a fond goodbye, and our hopes as high as a kite. How can our love go wrong, dear, if we start the New Year right...?"_

* * *

**_And I can't write fREAKING ENDINGS TO SAVE MY FREAKING LIFE._**

**Anyway...**

**Review? :]**

**"Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say on a bright Hawaiian Christmas day. That's the island greeting that we send to you, from the land where palm trees sway. Here, we know that Christmas will be green and bright, the sun to shine by day and all the stars at night. Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaii's way to say Merry Christmas to you." -Mele Kalikimaka (Merry Christmas), Bing Crosby, The Andrews Sisters**

**-Rachel**


End file.
